The Long Forgotten Ninja
by shadowbear
Summary: This is my sequal to The Outcast Ninja. To those who enjoyed The Outcast Ninja, I hope you enjoy this. This takes place a year after The Outcast Ninja's ending. To those who are new to this story, go back and read The Outcast Ninja. Review please.
1. Chapter 1 Bittersweet Memories

The Long Forgotten Ninja

Ch. 1 Bittersweet Memories

Hinata sat alone on her front porch gazing out into the dark and grey atmosphere. It was raining again, it was that day again. It had been a whole year since Don had died. This storm as the same storm that shrouded the village the day of Don's death.

Hinata rose from her seat and began to walk gloomily into the wet streets of Konaha. She finally arrived at a very large tree and under it with a tombstone. The area underneath the tree was completely dry, so she sat down under the tree and stared off into space.

Tears began to fall down her face more than usual. On this day, one year ago her best friend, even considered her closest family was lost forever.

It had been a difficult task yet with Don leading the mission, it didn't seem too hard. All they had to do was to intercept the invader who was threatening to harm the village. That seemingly easy mission turned to disaster when the enemy turned out to be Kabuto. She could only watch as Don had bust off with fury to kill Kabuto with all the hatred and vengeance he has left in him.

She made the mistake of going to try to help him. When she tried to attack the distracted Kabuto, she ended up getting repelled and almost died if it weren't for Don stepping in the way and taking the attack. It was all her fault, if she would have just stayed and let Don tell her what to do instead of acting on her own, he might still be here.

Just then Naruto came running by trying to get to his house as quickly as possible when he stopped when he saw Hinata crying under Don's tree. He came up to her and looked at her with a concerned face, "Hinata, are you ok?" He extended his hand to her and he took her back to his place.

Naruto sat her down at his table and wrapped a warm towel around her and dashed to his kitchen and came back to bring her some fresh hot ramen. Hinata just stared into her bowl of ramen in great depression. Naruto broke his chopsticks and looked at her more for a second and then realized what was wrong.

"Hinata?" he asked. She looked up at him, "Yes?" "It's been a whole year hasn't it? You know since that mission." Naruto looked down sadly, "I'm sorry." Hinata looked at him and managed to give him a faint smile, "It's ok Naruto, it wasn't your fault Don died. If I hadn't….." she started and then Naruto got up and banged his hands on the table, "Hinata, how many times have I told you? It wasn't your fault that Don died. It was a mission, you were his teammate, and you were only helping. It wasn't your fault that he died, he died protecting you! If he were here, he would tell you himself it wasn't your fault!"

"Well, what would be the point? He'd still be alive, but he's not because Kabuto killed him and it's my fault because I got in the way!" she shouted with fresh tears flying off her face.

Hinata got up and ran out the room crying. "Hinata! Wait!" Naruto said in vain. He wasn't able to get her attention, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 An Honorable Reunion

Ch. 2 An Honorable Reunion

As Hinata ran out of the building crying as hard as ever. The good memories of Don overwhelmed her and she ran all the way back to Don's grave under the tree. When she arrived, she threw her socked body upon Don's gravestone and began to shout in agony and beg for him to come back, despite the fact she knew he would never come.

She continued to cry harder and harder until she felt a gentle hand touch her by the shoulder. She turned around to see Temari along with Baki-sama and Don's teammates; Gazu and Rain. "Hey Hinata, you came for Don too?" she asked.

Hinata wiped her face off and stood up. Temari walked up and held Hinata firmly. "I know, we miss him too. It's been too quiet around the village without him." Soon Naruto came running up and joined the fellow mourners. They all stood and stared at Don's gravestone for a while, thinking of how he had impacted their lives. They finally bowed in respect and then headed to the restaurant where Don had first taken his team.

They sat around and joked around and reminisced about the good times Don had brought them and the amazing feats he had achieved. Soon their food came and they all ate. Temari tasted her food and somehow, of all days, today, it didn't taste right. "God, this is horrible. I think I forgot what good food tasted like. Since Don died I've had to rely on Kankuro's cooking, and he isn't the best. How I haven't died of food poisoning or given up eating is beyond me."

Rain cracked a smile and Gazu made a small grunt of laughter and Hinata just turned red and made a grin. Suddenly everyone began to burst out laughing loudly at Temari's comment.

All of a sudden Tsunade came bursting through the door and looked around the room and spotted the group in the back of the restaurant. It was quite obvious by her expression on her face that she was horrendously drunk. "Lady Tsunade, are you ok?" one of the customers asked. She turned to them with a disgruntled face. "Oh shut up!" she yelled in a loud drunken voice.

"She must have been mourning over Don's death as well." Gazu said, "Over a warm bottle of sake." Tsunade came and sat with the group. All of a sudden, her drunken expression went serious. "Hinata, I have something very important to tell you. It's about Don."

Hinata and the group scooted closer to listen to what the drunken Hokage had to say. "You see, about that mission one year ago. There was more to it than we thought." She said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "You see, ever since that mission came to a close and all that….mournful paperwork was filed, something didn't add up so for the past year I have had some of our best ninja investigating on the matter from all sorts of possibilities. Now we have found something that is quite shocking and now it all makes since."

"What did y'all find?" Baki-sama asked. "Don's death was by at the same time no mere coincidence but at the same time a coincidence." She said. "What do you mean?" Rain asked in a highly confused tone.

"Kabuto was on his way to his village to seek power from a source of a long forgotten power. Apparently this long forgotten power came form a family long trusted by the Hokage as well as my own grandfather. It just so happens this family is Don's ancestors.

The scrolls his deceased family has locked within their home contains much power, enough to wipe out this village in one swoop, with very little resistance, even with our best ninja. I think Don may have been discovering the secrets of his family scrolls by the time he died. Kabuto had the plans to come into this village and take the scrolls for himself and kill the heir, the only one who had the power to actually control and stop this power."

"Don…" Hinata said sadly. "That's right Hinata." Tsunade said. "So bye no mere coincidence was Don killed but by coincidence I sent him into battle to lead the mission unknowing of the motive behind it. By cruel irony Don's death was somehow played by fate and by his own leader…me. I take responsibility for his death." She sighed.

"Lady Tsunade, you must not blame yourself. There was nothing we could do. Don was only protecting Hinata. He didn't die in vane." Gazu said.

"What worse is that our village has a high potential to be attacked now." Tsunade said. "What do you mean?" Rain asked. "It has been a whole year right? Since Kabuto wasn't killed, whether or not he was working alone, someone must have gotten a hint on what Kabuto was doing and may have found out about the scrolls."

Naruto, who had been silent this whole time finally spoke up, "So what can we do now? With out Don and shinobi on high demand around the country, how will we defend ourselves?"

"Well I think we can get some support from our allies though I can't guarantee anything." Tsunade said. "You can expect full support form us Tsunade." Temari said happily. Tsunade smiled. "Thank you Temari."

"Temari, you and the rest of Don's squad can stay in one of the hotels nearby. After all it is a long trip to here so you may stay here as long as you like, and when you leave, let us know so we can say goodbye." Tsunade said.

Everyone stood up and left money for their food on the table a departed their own way. Naruto walked with Hinata toward her house so he could escort her home. Temari and Don's squad headed to the same hotel they stayed in during the chunin exams. They even got the same room that overlooked Don's grave.

The rain still poured as it did one year ago.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream

Ch. 3 The Dream

Hinata finally reached home and Naruto kissed her goodbye. She turned and headed to her room. When she got to her door Neji was standing by it. "Oh, hey Neji." She said sadly. "Did you visit him?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes, Naruto, Temari and Don's squad joined me. Neji, I miss him."

"I know Hinata, though you never know, I hear spirits sometimes come back to those they love through dreams. Maybe he will visit you tonight." Neji said happily. Hinata nodded and entered her room and lay on her bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep; the taps of rain outside suddenly became a soothing sound to her ears.

Hinata saw her dead friend inside the black coffin; she looked up at the sky as it began to rain. Tears ran down her face. She looked around to see everyone that Don had impacted. There were people from both her village and the sand village. All were in a great state of sadness.

All of a sudden they sky became clear and she found herself in front of Don's tree. Then Don suddenly walked out from behind it. He was smiling at her and Hinata ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Don! I missed you!" she said. They sat down under the tree and a cool breeze wiped across their faces. "It's been a whole year Hinata, how have you been, has Naruto treated you good? Do I need to go haunt him once I'm done here?" Don said.

"No, no, he's treating me fine, but it's been a bit lonely without you. Things have slowed down since you've been gone." Hinata said. "Well, I'm here to just visit for a bit, is there anything on your mind you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Hinata looked down and then looked at Don. "Do you blame me for your death?" she said sadly. Don smiled, "No, of course not. It was a mission, not everyone can come back from a mission like that, alive. You were my teammate after all. You were just trying to help. So don't worry, you aren't to blame, not to mention I was protecting you from dying, I knew you were too important to Naruto and others to die."

"But what about Temari? She loved you a lot, what about your teammates and Baki-sama, what about everyone else you know?" Hinata asked. "Well, I don't really know, I do miss them and I know they miss me, but at the time my life seemed less important. I had to do something; you are family to me after all and family is very important to me."

Hinata hugged him. "Hinata." Don said sternly. "Yes?" she asked. "I know that Tsunade told you why Kabuto came to the attack the village one year ago, didn't she?" Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"Well what she says is true. No one attacked the village because my father was alive but once he was gone we were a bit vulnerable because I was still young. Fortunately for us our enemy was cautious, they were unsure of my abilities and they didn't attack, the longer they waited, the less chance of our attack. A year ago that thread turned to zero because I was of age to learn the secrets of my family." Don stated.

"Then why Kabuto?" Hinata asked. "Well Kabuto knows this village and everyone in it; he killed my father after all so he knew I was the heir and that I was a bit vulnerable despite what many though as me to be of age to gain those secrets and the power. He was naturally at an advantage."

"Oh." Hinata sighed. "Now that I am gone, there is no one that can guard and master the power that was left behind to my family. After all, the power that can create can also be used to destroy what was created."

Don looked at Hinata. "I want you to be careful. There are many enemies of the village that would kill to get their hands on my family scrolls. I have no doubt that Kabuto has gained some followers and they will mean business. Fortunately they are in my father's chest that only our family chakra can open, but I fear that someone will find a way to break into it and take the scrolls."

Hinata nodded. Don then got up and helped Hinata to her feet. "It's about time I get going. It was nice seeing you again. Tell Neji I said hi." Don said and Hinata hugged him one last time and she watched as Don walked off into the distance.

Gaaazzzuuu! Gaaazzzuuu!" a loud voice said. "Ah! Who, who's there?" he said scared. "Your worst nightmare! Muahahaha!" then a dark hooded figure with a sword approached him and held the sword's end to his throat. "Are you ready to die?" the figure asked.

"No! No! I don't want to die, I am too young, I haven't even asked Rain out yet!" he shouted frantically. The figure face palmed himself. "Ok you know what; you're going to die now." The figure said and raised his sword. Gazu began to beg for his life. Then he got smacked in the head by a pillow which knocked him back and he hit the head board of his bed. He looked up to see Don laughing at him.

Gazu suddenly woke up and shouted angrily, "Dammit Don, you bastard!" Then Rain and Temari came running in. "What's wrong this time Gazu?" Rain asked sleepily. "It was Don, that bastard, came and gave me a fake nightmare then hit me with a pillow and laughed in my face about it." Gazu said pouting.

Rain and Temari didn't even question him, they just laughed. Rain laughed the hardest. Temari stopped and thought back to her dream. She smiled when she saw Don coming to her bedside. She could see he was finally happy now. He asked her how she and Shikamaru were doing and they talked a bit about different things. Before he left he kissed her and then disappeared.

"Well, it's almost sunrise, lets just eat something now that we are all up." Temari said. Gazu and Rain sat down at the table and Temari fixed them breakfast. Soon the sun was out and the morning was young. Then a knock came form the door.


	4. Chapter 4 A Long Departure

Ch. 4 A Long Departure

Temari opened the door. "Hinata, this is a surprise, please, come in. Do you need anything to eat? I made some breakfast; Don taught me how to make it so it should be good." She chuckled. "No thank you Temari." Hinata said calmly. Hinata took a seat at the table along with Temari, Rain and Gazu.

"So what brings you here Hinata?" Rain asked. "Well, I know this is going to sound silly but, I had a dream about Don last night. He came to visit me." she said, blushing a bit. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Hey, I had one too." Gazu said, "though that bastard nearly scared me to death with that false nightmare he pulled on me." Rain and Temari snickered. "I had one too." Temari openly said. "As did I." Rain said. "Wow, this is something isn't it, a dead guy we all know and love visiting us in one night, he's got talent, I'll give him that." Temari said.

"What he talk about Hinata?" Gazu asked. "Well at first it was just casual talk between us, and then he mentioned to me what we learned last night. He fears that Kabuto may have collected followers and also many other people might want their hands on Don's family scrolls. Since Don is dead, we are at a very vulnerable state." She said.

"Oh, wow." Rain said, "Who knew that guy had so much behind him." "I guess he didn't tell us because if anyone found out, he would have had to deal with a lot of ninja that were out for his life and family scrolls." Gazu mentioned.

"We will need to report this to Kazekage Gaara." Temari said. "We may have a full scale war with underground organizations or even whole nations themselves." She added. "I think it's time we start packing up. Hinata, will you and Tsunade meet us at the village gate?" Temari asked.

Hinata nodded and she left the room to fetch Tsunade. As the team approached the gates, Rain was deep in thought. They spotted Tsunade and Hinata by the gate of the village. "Well I guess this is goodbye, for now." Tsunade said. "I'm sure we will be back soon, and you can trust my brother will receive the information you gave up last night." Temari replied.

"Hey guys?" Rain said. "I think I'm going to stay in the village a little longer, I want to do a little more research on our situation here." "You sure?" Gazu said. She nodded at him, "Is that ok Tsunade?" she asked. "Yes, I'd be more than happy to have you stay here a while longer."

Rain waved goodbye and ran off into the distance. "Wonder what she is up to?" Gazu though to himself. Then the group waved goodbye to Tsunade as they walked off into the distance.

The group finally made it to the village. Gazu headed home as did their sensei. Temari however headed to her brother's office. She entered his office and began to explain to him the situation in Konaha.

"So I see. Don's death was no mere coincidence." Gaara said in his usual serious dark tone. "Yeah. Things will go down if preparations are not made. If Konaha is destroyed by the power of those scrolls, the same could happen to us; after all we are Konaha's closest ally." Temari said.

"This is most disturbing." Gaara thought. "Also, Rain is staying in Konaha for a while, she said she was going to do some investigation, I don't know what she meant, but she might be trying to find out more of what is about to go down in Konaha." Temari said, breaking Gaara's concentration, as he was lost into his deep subconscious.

"Very well. I will start making preparations." He said and Temari left the office. Mean while Rain was in the apartment room they had just left; think of where to go to investigate the future danger of this village.


	5. Chapter 5 Temari's Return Trip

Ch. 5 Temari's Return Trip

"Well brother of mine, while you are busy with that, I think I will return to Konaha to keep an eye on our friend Rain. I don't want her all cooped up by herself." Temari said to Gaara. "That sounds good, the sooner you leave the sooner I'll have you out of my hair." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Love you too bro." She said and left his office and headed home. It wasn't long before Temari reached her house. She entered the house and looked around the empty room. There used to be such liveliness about this home, when Don was around. Now that he was gone, this house was silent.

A small tear came over her and then she wiped it away when she realized it was there. She walked slowly down to the end of the hallway. She turned and looked at Don's old bedroom door. Every since he died, she didn't dare go into his room, every time she thought of it, she would burst into tears.

With a heavy heart, she turned her back to the door and entered into her bedroom and began packing. Soon night came and Temari was done packing all of her things. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. As she locked up something urged her to look at the sky, and so she did.

A feeling of familiarity struck her. "The stars are beautiful tonight." She said to her self. "More beautiful than usual." She walked toward the village gates while staring at the shimmering sky of stars.

Temari thought back to Don's first night with her. She couldn't help but crack a smile at how great of a time she had living with him. Fighting over chips, him teaching her how to cook, their occasional sparing sessions, and many other things. However she could never forget that night. She was unlocking her door when she felt someone bump into her. On instinct she was about to punch the living daylights out of the person who did it but saw it was Don.

"What is it Don?" she asked. Don suddenly came back to earth and realized Temari was talking to him. "Oh, it's nothing; the stars are just so beautiful out here. This is a better view than in Konaha, that's for sure." She looked at him a bit strangely, "Yeah, I guess they are. "Well please come in and make yourself at home." The two entered her house for the night, a night that Temari would never forget.

She finally reached the gates of her village. She looked out across the vast and empty desert and thought to herself. "I think I will try out my new technique." She whipped out her fan and threw it into the air. She made a hand sign and the fan sprung open and then hovered back down in front of her. Temari hopped on the fan and zoomed off into the distance.

Shikamaru was asleep in his bed, like any normal person would be during the hours of dark when he heard a strong knocking coming from his door. He thought he was dreaming and chose to ignore it. Again he heard the knock but for this time it was louder. Again he chose to ignore this distraction form his sleep.

Then finally came a loud slamming noise and he felt a firm grip on his arm and he was thrown out of his bed. He hit the wall with a loud crash and shot open his eyes to see it was Temari.

"Temari, what the hell are you doing here at this hour. You should be sleeping, like me." he said angrily. "As if, you get enough sleep during the day, besides as far as you're concerned, you are still my guide, remember?"

"Baka, you're more trouble than you are worth Temari." He said. "Well?" Temari said expectantly. "Well, what?" he replied. "You gona get dressed or do I have to dress you myself?" she said tapping her finger on her fan. Shikamaru shot up and quickly got dressed. He knew when that finger of hers was tapping on her fan; she was serious and meant that when she said she was gona do something, she would do it.

Shikamaru came out and Temari dragged him by the arm and they took their small stroll through the streets of Konaha as the sun was just appearing at the horizon. Suddenly a familiar face jumped from no where. "Hold it right there you two!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight Over Shikamaru

Ch. 6 The Fight Over Shikamaru

Out of no where, Ino sprung forward and landed in front of Shikamaru and Temari as they were walking through the streets. "What are you doing with _her_ Shikamaru?" Ino asked angrily.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at her with disgust. "Ino how many times do I have to tell you, I'm her guide when ever she visits our village." Shikamaru replied in monotone. "A likely story, why do you even hang around that bitch anyway? You tell me all the time how she is scarier than your mom and bosses you around and stuff, of all girls to boss you around, why do you prefer her over me?"

Temari turned to Shikamaru and he just shrugged, "Well Ino that is true but I owe her because of quite a few incidences where she saved my butt." Shikamaru said in an arrogant tone. "Wow I can't believe he just openly admitted that." Temari thought to herself.

"You're just a weak, pathetic slacker. That's what you get for hanging out with a person with the same traits as you Shikamaru." Ino said. Just then Temari's glance beamed at Ino and Shikamaru jumped. "O shit…" he said to himself.

Shikamaru knew Temari well; he knew that if anyone questioned a sand shinobi's strength, especially if this shinobi was Temari, they would get their butt handed to them.

"Ok you half witted pig, I'm fed up with you senseless bickering, it's time to shut you up." Temari said.

Temari whipped out her fan and blew Ino sky high, so far that Ino landed into the village stadium. Just as she was getting up, Temari appeared a few feet from her and Shikamaru close behind her.

Ino charged at her and threw some of her throwing knives at Temari; the then used her substitution jutsu to reappear behind Temari and managed to kick Temari in the head. Temari wiped her mouth, "Nice little trick, but that's the last hit you'll get on me." Temari then swung her fan and many kunai with paper bombs attached to them were flung at Ino.

Ino jumped out of the way, then looked up to see Temari above her, Temari arced her body and swung down and a great gust flung Ino down into the pile of explosive kunai and then activated the explosives. Ino lay on the ground with minor burn marks but many bruises from the impact.

"Come on Shikamaru." Temari said and the two went about their business. "Temari?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Did you have to be that hard on her?" She turned to him. "I didn't even have to try, how was it going hard on her?" Shikamaru didn't reply.

The two of them headed to Tsunade's office and entered. "Temari, back so soon?" she said. "Yes, I figured Rain would need some company while she stayed here. We also need to talk about upcoming events." Temari replied.

Shikamaru sat in a chair in the corner and dozed off as the two ladies talked. "Shikamaru!" Tsunade shouted at him and threw a book at his head and knock him out of his chair. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. "Yeah, what is it, baka."

"I am giving you a new mission. It seems that because of recent events that our fragile alliance with the Sand Village has become more fragile and is in danger of being broken and us having to go to war with them, so to help with this situation we are uniting our two best ninja in holy matrimony. Temari will marry one of our own." Tsunade said.

"What does that have to do with me? Temari is a big girl, she can take care of herself, she doesn't need me to coiffure her around while she waits for her fiancé." He said dully. Temari walked up to him, looking at him with dreamy eyes. "Don't be silly Shikamaru, you _are_ my fiancé."

Then again out of no where a chair can whirling across the room and struck Shikamaru out of his chair. He woke up. "Were you sleeping again?" Temari asked. "So what if I was?" he replied. "Never mind I'm going." She said and she left the room.

Temari walked to Don's grave and paid her respects to him. She then headed to the room and joined Rain once again.


	7. Chapter 7 First Date

Ch. 7 First Date

Temari settled in once again and made herself at home. It wasn't long after watching TV for about an hour that she became bored. "Nothing is on TV, how could have Don lived in a place like this for so long, I'll never know. It's a wonder why he left. I wonder what he did for most of his day?"

She turned and looked out the window where Don was buried. "Oh, right. Funny, he's dead and still he spends his time lying under that tree."

Temari turned as a knock came from the door. She opened it to see a familiar face in the doorway. "Shikamaru, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping somewhere at this time of the hour?"

Shikamaru looked at her with his usual disgruntled face. "Look, I figured since you would be bored that you would like to go on an actual date. No sparing, just a regular date. You, me, a restaurant and maybe even an evening stroll if you like."

"Aww, but I like when we spar, it's fun flirting physically with you, I know you like it." She said winking at him. "But since it's boring here anyway, why not." She replied. They left the building with Temari clung to Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru led Temari until they reached a small café, by then the sun was already down and the night life was just arousing.

They went in and sat down. A waitress came to them with some tea and poured it into their cups. "What would you like to eat?" she asked. "The house special." Shikamaru said.

The waitress left to get the order filled and Temari looked at him strangely. "What's the house special?" she asked. Shikamaru grinned at her. "I'll tell you when it gets here." He replied. Temari grunted. "Hmm, I'm bored." She told herself. "Good thing I came prepared."

She whipped out a straw and began to shoot spitballs at people and then turn away as if innocent. "Come on Temari, behave. The food is almost here." Shikamaru said. "Humph, fine, at least Don let me have this kind of fun." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Soon their food came and was set on their table. "Mmm, smells good." She said. She began to scarf the stew down her throat, and then she stopped eating. "This tastes familiar somehow, I don't know why or how, but it seems like I've had this before." Shikamaru grinned at her. "It should, it's Don's own stew. He made it."

Temari looked at him weird. "Really?" Shikamaru nodded at her. "Yeah, it was a couple of years ago and it was winter time so of course it was really cold outside. We were training and were wondering where to get something to eat. We just so happened to stumble across this place and we got their stew here. It smelled ok but when we tasted it, it was horrible. That didn't sit to fine with Don so he went into the kitchen and showed the cook a thing or two about making stews. Finally he came out with this and we ate an actually good stew which warmed me up quite well seeing as I nearly froze my butt off in the cold outside."

Temari laughed at him as she could picture Don running into the kitchen and totally taking over the kitchen and bossing those worthless cooks around for making the most horrible stew imaginable. After a while of talking about random things that won't be mentioned because of subjects unknown, Shikamaru finished his stew and the two of them left the restaurant. As Shikamaru walked Temari home, a few tears began to fall down her face. "You ok?" he asked. Temari wiped her tears. "Yeah, it was just really good stew. Thanks a lot. I never thought you knew how to woo women Shikamaru." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

They finally reached the hotel. A dark figure watched them as they went inside.


	8. Chapter 8 Rain's Research

Ch. 8 Rain's Research

"Gosh! What a night!" Temari shouted as she came thought the door. "That's nice Temari." Rain said as she was sitting on the floor amongst scattered scrolls and books. "You're such a young lady, Rain." Temari replied sarcastically. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Some of Don's family scrolls." Rain replied with the same monotone nature. "Don's what?" she shouted. "Scrolls, Temari, scrolls, s.c.r.o.l.l…." "I heard you the first time." She interrupted. "How did you get your hands on those anyhow?"

Rain didn't even look up at her, "Oh, I broke into his room and took them."Temari looked puzzled and shocked at the same time. "Why would you do that? Don't you think that's a bit disrespectful to your dead teammate? After all, that's invasion of privacy." Rain looked up at her, "Well so much happened between the time I first met Don and his death. I feel like I never got to know him all too well. I thought maybe some of his family scrolls could let me in on a little bit of his back ground, like did you know that If his dad wouldn't had died, he would have become the next Hokage, most likely?"

"No, I didn't know that. Don never told me anything like that." Temari replied. "Funny, he lived with you, not to mention you two love birds probably slept together on more than one occasion, what y'all did and how often is between you and him. I don't want to think about that." Rain said smirking. Temari turned very red, "Shut up, we never had sex you idiot. Ok, so we had that one fight over a bag of chips, leave it at that, gosh!"

"Also I think Don kind of felt pressured about his dad and all." Rain began. "What do you mean?" Temari asked. "Well think about it. Don's Father becoming Hokage, they would look to Don with a lot of promise. He would constantly be watched by his dad, the elders, his peers; you name it, maybe even our enemies." "Well that would make since."

Then Rain continued. "Not to mention, he had a rough childhood I'm sure. He did grow up pretty much alone. With his dad dead and his only family left being Hinata, I'm sure it must have been rough. Didn't he learn his abilities from everyone he knew? Before he had gained access to his family scrolls, he had no originality, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, man he got into a lot of trouble at the academy. What a dumb ass." Temari chuckled. "It's a wonder he left. I guess he figured that once Hinata started to date Naruto, she was all set and she wouldn't need him anymore, because we all know how attached Hinata is to that guy."

"Yeah, however, was he really happy with us Temari?" Rain asked with a sad face. Temari smiled, "I think so, and he did stay in Suna with us didn't he? He did anxiously form squad seven and even made it a notorious reputation. So what would make you think he wasn't happy here?"

"I don't know. Just a thought of Don having still an emotional tie to Konaha deep within his heart, after all, this place is his original home." Rain said. "I guess that it true." Temari replied. She walked away and went into Don's old bedroom and flopped herself onto his old bed.

"God, why does this bed still smell like him?" she said happily. She looked to her left lazily to see a dark cloaked figure standing infront of Don's grave. "I wonder who that is?" she said to herself. She turned away to look at Rain for a second, when she turned her attention back to Don's grave, the mysterious figure was gone.

All of a sudden a knock came from the door. Temari got up to see Rain heading for the door. When Rain opened the door, no one was there. "Who was that?" Temari asked. "No one…" she replied. Temari turned a bit pale thinking of the dark figure she has seen moments before, she had a slight suspicion it was that thing. However, she put it in the back of her mind and went back to nap on Don's bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Don's Replacement

Ch. 9 Don's Replacement

Gazu lie awake in his bed, it was late in the morning. "God, I'm so bored. I wonder what Rain and Temari are doing? I've done just about everything I wanted to do if those two just so happened to not be here for some time leaving me alone to myself. Note to self, never raid Rain's bedroom out of curiosity again.

"I wonder what it would be like if someone wrote about me or even was writing about me as I speak right now? Ha, that's a joke, who would write about me?" He got up from his bed and began to walk towards his usual training spot. "Nothing better to do, might as well train."

"Oh, Gazu, just the man I was looking for." A familiar voice said. Gazu picked his head up and saw it was none other than Baki-sensei, who was with a boy around his age. "How are you sensei?" Gazu asked. "I'm quite fine, thank you. And you? Off to train I see?" Gazu nodded happily.

"Oh, how rude of me, I almost forgot. Gazu, I would like to introduce someone to you." Baki-sensei said. "Who is he sensei?" Gazu asked. "That's what I went looking for you for. Since Rain and Temari are off in Konaha, I want to introduce you to your new squad member."

"Wait, what?" Gazu blurted out loud. "It's taken a while, but we found a new member for your squad, it doesn't seem right for your squad to be incomplete with just two people." Baki replied. "It's those elders again, isn't it? They just can't sit with the fact that one of our best shinobi died in battle protecting his friends can they, especially seeing as he wasn't even from here."

"Well, yes, but orders are orders." Baki replied sadly. "Well, your new squad member is fresh out of our academy and some think he has some promise. So why not tell him your name son?" The boy stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, Gazu, I am Dan."

Gazu looked at him with demonic eyes which immediately Dan shrunk back behind Baki-sama for safety. "You've got to be kidding me! What kind of joke are you trying to pull on me?" Gazu shouted at the sky. "It's bad enough you are trying to replace Don, but really? His replacement is freaking named Dan! That is a rip off!"

"Gazu, who are you shouting at?" Baki-sama asked. Gazu sighed, "It's nothing. So what do I have to do with this newbie, babysit him?" Baki-sama looked at him humorously, "Heavens no, I want you two to get bonded and such, after all he is a part of your squad now. I have an idea, how about you bring him training with you."

Gazu looked angrily at him, "I prefer to train alone." "Come on, Gazu, don't be so cold hearted. Give him a chance." Baki said. "Why should I? I don't even know what his capabilities are, how can I be so sure that he can uphold the reputation of _the_ squad seven of Suna?"

"Well if you must know, he is a part of an experiment; he is a trained medical ninja." Then Dan stepped forward. "That's ok Baki-sensei; I think Gazu is just afraid of showing me how weak he is." Gazu's eyes turned burning red and turned to Dan. "What did you say you academy fresh meat?" "That's right, I thought your name was familiar, I've heard stories about you, you were, and if I am still correct, still are the weakest member of squad seven, are you sure that you are worthy to even be a part of this squad?"

Gazu charged at him and picked him up by the shirt and Dan grunted. "You think that I'm weak huh? I'll show you how wrong you are, I'll fight you right here, right now!" Gazu said and threw Dan onto the ground.

Dan got up and patted the dirt off his clothes and got in his fighter stance. Gazu summoned his main swordsman puppet. "No wonder you are so weak, you're too much of a coward to fight someone yourself, you have to hide behind your crappy puppets."

Gazu charged with his swordsman at Dan and was about to pull out something when an image of Don shot through his mind. All of a sudden he stopped. He jumped back in the nick of time as it turned out Dan had made a quick swipe with his hand in an attempt to jab him. Gazu realized what he was about to do and what would have happened if he would have gone through with his charge.

"Damn, that jab looked like it would have done some serious damage to me. Better take a deep breath and think this out. After all, I don't have Don here anymore to tell me exactly what to do." He took a deep breath and then withdrew his swordsman. "Time to try one of my newest puppets that I have been breaking in." he said to himself. He then summoned a boxer puppet.

Gazu and his puppet made a full charge at Dan; they each got on one side of him and began a fury or punches. Dan was boxed in; he couldn't do anything but take the multiple blows from Gazu and his boxer puppet who were hitting him from all sides. Finally Gazu and his boxer made a powerful kick and knocked Dan high in the air. When Dan reached his peak, Gazu and his boxer were there to slam him down, hurtling into the ground.

Gazu and his boxer landed. Dan was on the ground, unable to move. Baki looked amazed at the event that just occurred. "I'm going." Gazu said angrily as he withdrew his boxer and walked off to his training spot. Mean while a dark cloaked figure stood atop a building and watched as Gazu walked off.

"Hey Rain, I just got this letter from Gazu. Come over here so we can read it." Temari said. Rain got up, from now became her fortress of books and scrolls and joined Temari as she opened the letter. Rain snatched it from Temari's hands and read it silently. A ghostly expression came over her face; she dropped the letter and walked back to her books. "What's wrong?" Temari asked as she picked up the letter.

_Dear Temari and Rain,_

_I hope things are well. It's been really boring here without someone to train with and none the less, to make Rain feel comfortable with leaving me alone without her supervision, yes I have been training my ass off every day. However, I regret having to write to you two bringing some sad news. The elders have found me and Rain a squad member replacement for Don. I hate him already. He is fresh out the academy. All I know is that he is a medical ninja, a part of an experiment our village has been currently conducting. He is a smart ass and has no respect for the true essence or even the heart of this squad, there is no respect in this fellow. Worst of all he called me weak, the weakest of the squad. However that may be true, even so, I have come a long way this past year and squad seven's standards are pretty high. I don't think he could uphold the reputation of squad seven, more importantly no one could ever replace him, I mean Don. It's disturbing that the elders want no concern over our squad; all that they care about is having a full squad. To me, this was a vein act, a dishonor to Don's death. I'll keep an eye on him, however I won't like it, but whether I and Rain like it or not, he is our new squad member. What makes things worse is this. His name is Dan. _

_Apologies for the bad news, hope things are well, _

_Gazu_

Temari dropped the letter and went to Don's old room and flopped on his bed. It still smelled like him and soon she fell asleep to the aroma of his scent. Rain remained isolated from the outside world in her fortress of books and fell asleep in there. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Funeral Ends

Ch. 10 The Funeral Ends

Temari woke up early the next morning and looked out the window at Don's grave. For some reason, she felt different. She got up and left the room and stood out in front of his grave and stared at it. Soon she heard a voice call behind her. "Temari, what are you doing here?" Rain called to her. "Nothing, I just all of a sudden had the urge to come here, that's all."

"You too?" Rain replied. "I don't know why but I felt like someone was calling me here." Temari said. "Yeah, me too." Rain said. They stood there and reminisced about their time spent with Don a little over a year ago. Then an unexpected voice made Rain and Temari turn. "Hey guys, you feel it too?"

"Gazu? What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?" Rain asked in amazement. "Well, since you guys have been gone and not nagging me about stuff, I have had time to tinker with my puppets and I recently made chariot based puppet for quick traveling. I got the feeling late last night and have been traveling ever since, so I saved a lot of time getting here."

"What about Dan?" Rain asked sadly. "That guy? He doesn't even know I left." Rain ran up to him and cried a bit into his shoulder. "It's so despicable. To think of what has happened to you and me over this course of time. What Don has done and how he has affected us. It's not right that he has a replacement, he was the heart of our squad, it's not right to replace something as sacred as that Gazu, it's just not fair."

Gazu hugged his crying teammate. "I know Rain; I don't like it either, though we will have to deal with this guy for now." Rain punched Gazu in the stomach hard making Gazu grunt in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm just so mad." "It's no problem, seeing how hard that punch is, I can only imagine how much pain you feel. However I think we all feel it too. Look." Gazu said and pointed into the distance.

First what was only Naruto and Hinata in front turned out to be many more people from the village. Every person that Don knew was coming their way. Out of nowhere, Gaara, Kankuro and Baki-sama joined the three. "What is this?" Gazu asked.

"It seems that all of us had a calling to come here." Gaara said. Soon the area was filled with everyone that Gazu had ever known in the village. They all gathered around the grave site and began to chat amongst one another. For some reason it was like a delayed procession of Don's funeral. Temari, Rain and Gazu looked in awe as they watched the friends of Don laughing and sharing stories with each other about their experiences with Don.

Sure they were sad with his death however despite that feeling somewhere in their hearts, the atmosphere, however, was a pleasant one, a one of joy as if Don was there with them to share in the good times and the laughs from all the multiple stories that were told.

It was as though all the pain had been finally swept away. The three of them joined the crowd and participated in storytelling, the laughing and the joy that everyone else was enjoying so much.

Atop of squad seven's apartment, a dark figure stood, watching them crowd of people, making an uproar from the story telling and laughing. Soon the sky became dark and it began to rain lightly. They all headed to the Hyuga residence to continue their enjoyment.

The funeral had finally ended.


	11. Chapter 11 Letter to Temari

Ch. 11 The Letter to Temari

Temari and Rain returned to the room and they went back to their business. Rain returned to her fortress of documents and Temari locked herself in her room and flopped on the bed. When she flopped on her bed, she accidentally fell off and hit the floor. Next thing she knew, she was staring underneath her bed. Just then she noticed something under her bed.

She reached for the object and pulled out a letter that was addressed to her. "What's this?" she said to herself. She opened it.

_Dear Temari, _

_By the time you probably get this, I will already be gone. I wanted to give you this letter but I got too nervous to do it in person, so while you were sleeping; I slipped this under your bed. _

_Tomorrow is our big mission and probably will be my last. At this time, I have taken the chance to slip out of bed and sit under my tree. The moon is so beautiful out here, much like yourself, I wish I could show you it right now. I've reflected upon the past and I want to apologies the way I acted sometimes when I was living with you. I was up tight, shrewd, and sometimes unbearable. However I feel concerned about the feelings toward each other may have been started out on the wrong foot. The truth is that I have had strong feelings towards you ever since we became good friends and began to know each other all those years ago. You made me happy during my stay in Suna; you did so much for me. I will never forget that. When I felt lost, you made me feel like I had a home. Now that relations between our two homes have been patched up due to tensions over me, I know now that I have two homes that I can always go home too. To be honest, I wanted to say that if I made it out alive from this mission, I'm leaving. Heh, after all I am the Outcast Ninja. I'll just be a wonderer, I'll probably settle somewhere else, you might see me pop in every once and a while. I would just travel the world as the outcast that I am, however I would return one day and after a long thought, I decided that if and when I would return that day, I would ask you to marry me. We could live in Suna happily together; maybe settle down with some children. Though I also did plan on leaving and when I did, leaving you in Shikamaru's care. I know you two would be so happy together. If you ever got married and had kids, can I become their godfather? I would protect them as if they were our own. Though I'm sorry that I'm filling you with such joyous fantasies, I know I will not see you again for quite some time whether I die or not. There is no fighting it, however, as much as I would love to have you for myself, I have seen my life ahead of me and it won't allow me to have you. Please understand if that is the most you can get from this. You will always mean so much to me, that much is sure. You are the exact crazy girl that I've always asked for. You're the best. Well, I'm getting tired now; I hope you will get this letter. _

_Love Don_

Temari put down the letter and smiled. It looks like it all fell into place, she was happy and he was gone like he had said. Though she had the feeling that there was something missing. She put that thought in the back of her mind and went about her business. She made herself some food and then began to actually pause and look at her life and think of what she did and wanted to do.

Temari got up and walked into the main room where Rain was. "I'm going to head back to Suna, are you going to be fine here alone?" Rain looked up. "I'll join you. I'm done here anyway and I put a protective jutsu on the lock and room so that way if someone tried to break in they will be zapped and if they do manage to break in, they will be hit harder by another jutsu."

They packed up and left the room. They left Konaha and headed home to Suna.


	12. Chapter 12 A Broken Squad

Ch. 12 A Broken Squad

In the distance, Temari and Rain saw someone unusual atop the gates of the village. When they got to them the unfamiliar person jumped down and greeted them. "Hello, you must be Rain, Gazu told me about you." The boy said. He then turned to Temari with much interest "And who might you be?" he said taking her hand to kiss it which Temari jerked it back. "Back off you little cretin. I have no interest in you."

He stepped back. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you, I am Dan, your new squad member Rain." He said. Rain grunted and pushed him aside as she walked passed him. "You are no squad member of mine, Gazu told me he mopped the floor with you, you have right to be here. Go away!" she shouted.

Temari and Dan watched as Rain disappeared into the village. "Well I guess it's just the two of us now, eh baby?" Dan said. Temari turned to him with death in her eyes. She whipped out her fan and swung it with all she had, sending Dan flying clear across the whole village.

Mean while Gazu was in Gaara's office discussing future plans for his squad when they both spotted Dan flying across the village. "Looks like Temari is home." Gaara said. "Looks like it Kazekage Gaara. Though why is Dan flying though the air like that?" "Only time I've ever seen that much force behind a swing like that is if a man to her disliking hits on her." Gaara replied smiling some.

Rain managed to get home quickly and she went on top of her roof to meditate. As the hours went on through her meditation, she had visions about Don. While this happened, tears streamed down her face. She could see their past adventures together, the days they trained and such. She saw him walking away in his black kimono waving at her, and beside her was Gazu. He waved goodbye to them and said he would be back.

She broke her concentration and realized that it was night. She headed down into her room to get to bed.

Temari left her house and walked through the streets. She stopped in a local restaurant where she chilled and drank some sake. Gaara was in his office with some late night work when Temari busted through his door with a giant bottle of sake in her hand. She was very drunk.

"Temari, why are you here? Why are you drunk off your ass?" he asked. "Listen you, just because you are my younger brother does not mean you can abuse your power by doing that!" she said. "Do what Temari?" She walked up drunkenly to his desk and slammed the bottle of sake on his desk and some drops got on his desk. "That damn bastard you assigned to my love's squad. He's a pervert beyond all believe!"

"Dan?" Gaara asked calmly. "Who else? God that is such a rip off of a name, could you have picked anyone with a worse name brother?" "He's part of an experiment, and what do you mean he's a pervert?" Temari looked at him drolly, "He made improper advancements to me." Gaara looked at her peculiarly. "What did he do? Touch you in an inappropriate area or something?"

"No you idiot, he tried to kiss my hand and he hit on me" she said angrily and then began to drunkenly cry. Gaara got up and walked Temari back home. He brought her inside and placed her in bed. He took her bottle of sake. "Hey! That's mine, I need that." Temari shouted at him. "I doubt it sister. Now go to bed, I will see you later, after you have slept off that hangover." Temari heard the door close shut and she pouted to herself. "Hmph, Don would want me to have it, then we could get drunk together and play games." She giggled.

She reached into her kimono and pulled out Don's letter that she found back at the hotel and placed it on her night stand and fell asleep.

Gazu lay in his bed thinking of what was to come for his squad and how Rain and he would cope with Dan. Just then a rock came crashing though his window and he jumped up. He went to the window and saw Rain down below looking up at him. Rain walked up the wall to Gazu's window.

"Could you have use a bigger rock Rain?" Gazu said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break your window." She said somewhat sadly. "Why are you here? Please do come in." he said and opened the window so Rain could come in. They sat on his bed and he looked at her and her at him. "What's the matter Rain?" Rain turned aside. "It's about Dan, you think we, I mean the two of us, can really handle that kind of guy. I can already tell he is weak and will show no signs of improvement."

Gazu chuckled "Yeah, I ought to know, you picked me out a mile away." Rain looked back at him. "Even so, I did see a hint of improvement." Gazu looked at her awkwardly, "Really?" he asked. She nodded at him. "You have come a long way and you have busted your ass to become stronger to fit Don's wishes for this squad. That is what I call in my book a real squad mate. Plus I have noticed a significant rise in your abilities which I recognize as admirable."

"You don't really mean that do you? I was always the weakling and the dumbest in our squad…." "Even though that is true, you have maintained the high standard of this squad and you belong with me…" she stopped. "And Don, if he were here?" Gazu added. "Yes." Rain replied.

"Can I ask you one last question Gazu?" Rain asked. "Um sure, shoot." He said. "Can I stay here with you tonight? I need some comforting and I want to be with someone I am comfortable with, a fellow squad member." Gazu smiled at her. "Of course Rain, you are always welcome here, it's the least I can do for a fellow squad mate. I'll take the floor, you can take my bed."

Rain blushed a bit. "I was hoping I could sleep with you. Just for tonight." Gazu turned a bit red "Oh, you sure?" She nodded back at him. Rain pulled her pajamas from the small bag that she brought and changed in Gazu's closet. Gazu prepared a second spot for her by placing another pillow on his bed next to him. He crawled in bed and turned over.

Rain came out the closet in her dark violet silk pajamas which illuminated in the moonlight. She came and lay in her spot in Gazu's bed. Gazu felt a pair of soft hands wrap around him. "Thank you Gazu. You're one of the best team mates I could have ever hoped to have." Gazu turned red even more.

He turned to her and held her. "Good night Rain." She hugged him, "Good night Gazu." She replied softly. "We will make it through this Rain; we are squad seven after all." Rain giggled, "Yeah, we're squad seven, always will be." "Until the day that we die." Gazu replied. They both fell asleep soon afterward, a broken team they were a part of, however their common bond was what kept the squad alive. It was up to Gazu and Rain now, to lead squad seven and maintain its strength.


	13. Chapter 13 Dan's Training

Ch. 13 Dan's Training

Rain woke up the next morning, opening her eyes slowly. She felt fully refreshed, however something was missing. Gazu was not in bed. She looked around his room to see it just as empty as his bed. Just then Gazu's door opened and Gazu came in with a large try of food.

"Well I see you are up, enjoy your sleep last night?" Gazu asked. "Oh," she blushed. "Yes, but what is all this?" Gazu chuckled at her, "Your breakfast silly, I woke up early and was bored, plus, since you are my guest here, I figured I would make you breakfast. It's one of Don's dishes; I hope I got everything right."

"Really now?" she said as he placed the trey of food on the bed where she was. "Yeah, after we became chunin, my parents figured I was old enough to take care of myself and that included cooking, which I did not know how to do, so I asked Don to teach me some stuff. I hope you like it." Gazu replied.

Rain picked up a utensil and took a big bite of the food. She began to scarf it down really quickly, "Oh, wow this is really good! Don taught you well!" she said happily. "Thanks Rain, I tried." He said modestly. Rain finished her breakfast and Gazu got up and walked towards his door to put the dishes up downstairs.

"Get dressed and we will talk down stairs." He said. Rain nodded and she did so. Gazu was sitting at the dinner table, when Rain came down stairs and joined him. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "It's about Dan, I know we don't really like him but we are stuck with him, so we might as well try to make the best of our situation." Gazu started.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Rain asked. "Well, the village squad festival is coming up in about a week. Why not spend this week training Dan, testing his skills and trying to make him better. I know you said he will never fit our standards, but let's give him at least somewhat of a fighting chance on a mission with us. Besides, for all we know, he could be used as our squad meat bag." Gazu continued.

Rain laughed at Gazu's last sentence, "Our squad meat bag, that's hilarious, completely ingenious Gazu!" Gazu smiled back at her, "So what do you think? You willing to help me lead squad seven and get this chump into some sort of shape?" Rain nodded. "Only problem we have is that we will be fighting in a different division as him. He will be all alone. We will have to train him like hell if he is to even stand a chance in a three on one match at the festival." Rain nodded.

Rain and Gazu left his house and began to walk through the streets looking for Dan. "You know Gazu, we should have probably figured out where we could find him first when we found out he was our new squad member." Gazu thought for a second, "Well, we have been at it for a while now, looking in all the possible places he could be." He paused. "I think I might know where he is."

"Where?" Rain asked, Gazu began to run and Rain followed him, "You'll see." He said. They ran and eventually came to the small street/ alleyway where Temari lived. Sure enough they saw Dan standing at her doorway.

"Oh, come on baby, come on out, I just want to talk." Dan said. "Go away you pervert! Stay away from me!" Temari screamed. Dan managed to open her door and then Gazu and Rain watched as he was instantaneously flung back against the neighboring building's wall but a great gust of wind and the door was slammed shut.

"I like a girl that plays hard to get." He said. He got up and walked to Rain and Gazu who were watching the whole seen awkwardly. "Oh, hey guys. How are you two today?" Dan asked. "Fine, just fine." Gazu said before Rain could start off with something crude. "I hope you are ready Dan," Rain said "because today is your first day of training with Squad Seven."

"You bet!" he said excitedly. Rain sighed, "Come with us." Rain and Gazu lead Dan through the streets. "You see that Dan?" Gazu said pointing to the Village Squad Festival banner. "Yeah." He said. "We are going to train you this week for that. We aren't going to let up on you, if you can't make it through this week's training; you are dead meat for the festival. Rain and I will be in a different division as you so you won't have our support."

Dan gulped. "Ok…" Gazu, Rain and Dan, finally made it to a training spot. "Oh, wow, this is a cool area, is this where you two guys train a lot?" Dan asked. "Most of the time." Gazu replied. "You sure that isn't the only thing you two do all the way out here alone?" Dan said smirking.

Rain and Gazu then glared at him. "You're dead wimp!" Rain said and Gazu summoned his swordsman. The two of them took out their rage on Dan from that last comment he made. Between the two of them, they critically hurt Dan. Dan, lay on the ground entirely immobile. "Crap, that hurt." He said.

"You're lucky; we had to hold back as to not kill you." Gazu said. "So don't go shooting off your mouth like that again or we will not hesitate to kill you next time, got it?" Dan nodded in fear. "Why did you have to rough me up so bad?" Dan asked naively. Gazu came up and kicked him hard in the ribs. "You idiot, you obviously have forgotten what village you live in. This is the Sand Village, we have to be powerful here or you will die, and that includes not showing your opponents any mercy. You honestly believe that your opponents at the festival will be any different? You will be facing three on one matches. If can't even put up a tiny fight against me and Rain combined, then you might as well go find yourself another squad."

Gazu walked back to Rain and turned around back to Dan who was on the ground. "Now get up, you are going to fight us." Dan got up with all his might and stood in a broken stance because he was badly injured. He then fell right back to the ground.

"Come on Rain, we are leaving." Gazu said. "What about Dan?" she asked. "We leave him here. We will come back for him in the morning. He can't go anywhere." "If you say so Gazu. Maybe a night in the dirt will change his attitude." Rain replied.

Dan spent his night lying in the dirt, using what little chakra he had left to heal his wounds. Then next morning Rain and Gazu came and found him lying on the ground wide away, staring at the morning sky. "Well, are you going to fight us today?" Gazu asked. "Dan got up and took a stance, "I will." He replied.

Days went on but Dan failed to put up even the least bit of a fight. It was the last day and Gazu and Rain walked away from the training area angrily. "It's been a while week of training and he has not even bothered to put up a fight." Gazu said angrily. "He's dead for the festival." Rain said. Gazu sighed. "Well, we did all we could, it'll be up to him to fight at the festival, if he's alive, that is."

Gazu escorted Rain home and then went home himself. The next day would be the festival.


	14. Chapter 14 The Squad Festival

Ch. 14 The Suna Squad Festival

Rain and Gazu got up the next day and headed to the festival. They finally reached it and stood around waiting for all the contestants to arrive. They were the first ones there. Apparently Don's habit of not only waking up early, but arriving to places early rubbed off on them.

"I wonder if he is even going to come." Gazu grunted. "I don't know, I doubt he can even get up after the week's worth of a beating that he took from us." Rain replied. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Gazu said. They watched as the hours went by and squad after squad arrived, and still no sign of Dan. Gazu and Rain got quite a few looks from the oncoming squads, which in return they just glared back and their eye contact broke.

"He's got five minute, if he doesn't get here in that time; we are going to register without him." Gazu said. "Right." Rain replied. Then a lone figure came into view. "Well, well, looks like he actually managed to get up this morning and come. I'm mildly impressed." Gazu said. "Let's see how he does in the festival. That will be his true test." Rain added.

Dan walked up to them. Rain and Gazu did not say a word and the three of them walked to get registered. They went their separate ways to join the other shinobi in their divisions. The newer squads looked a bit surprised to see only a two man squad others looked really confident because there were only two of them.

Rain and Gazu were called for the first round. "This will be too easy." Rain said. "Yeah, I don't even know why we are even in this festival." Gazu said. "Because Baki-sama told us to." Rain replied. "Oh, right." Gazu said as they walked casually onto the field.

"Just cover your eyes." Rain said and instantly Gazu did as she said. Rain then made a quick hand sign and stunned her opponents with a bright flash of light. Not only there they paralyzed but also blinded temporarily. "All your Gazu." Rain said. "Thank you Rain, I will make short work of this." He replied happily and he quickly brought out his boxer puppet and make short work of their opponents.

In a short time, everyone that was registered was soon beaten by Rain and Gazu, so their competition was over with. It was too easy for them, the rules were simple, you fought until you couldn't anymore, that was basically the code incorporated into everything in Suna, even if it was something as fun as a festival.

Rain and Gazu went to go see Dan fight. "I'm going to go get something to eat; I'll meet you at the fighting ring where Dan is." Rain said. "Ok." Gazu replied. Gazu saw ahead of him a large crowd that gathered around the fighting ring. He managed to peek through a tiny space between some people to see Dan fighting.

Dan stood off against three exhausted opponents. Dan made a hand motion and slammed his hands onto the ground. Gazu's eyes widened when he saw three large scorpions summoned. "It's time I finished this." Dan said. He pointed at his opponents, "Finish them my pets." He said in a dark tone. "Those scorpions, how is it possible?" he said. He then turned and ran to go find Rain. He eventually found her at the front of the line at the snack bar. "How's Dan, is he already eliminated?" Rain asked and she paid for her snacks.

"No, about that, Rain I need to talk to you I think he's…" Gazu started. "Hey guys, I managed to win all of my matches, I'm champion of my division." Dan said happily. "Impressive Dan, you may just make it into this squad, though don't think just because of this easy victory you belong in this squad. Gazu you were saying something?" Rain said. "Oh, right, I was going to tell you that Dan hadn't been beaten yet and it looked like he was actually going to pull through." Gazu said to cover up for what he was really going to say.

"Well Dan, I think you deserve to have the week off, think of this as a small token of congratulations from me." Gazu said. "Sweet, thanks!" Dan said and he ran off. "Rain, come to my house. We need to talk." Gazu said. Rain followed Gazu to his house and they went up to his room. Rain sat on his bed while Gazu went through his messy closet and looked for something.

"You know Gazu, you should really consider cleaning your closet, it looks like you could get lost in all the junk for just thinking of walking in there. Gazu came out with a large old book and sat next to Rain. "Rain, I didn't want to tell you infront of Dan, but there's something wrong with him." He started. "What do you mean? He seemed as stupid and naïve as usual to me." Rain replied.

"Well, while you were at the snack bar, I went to the fighting ring and happened to see a large crowd gathered around. I managed to find a small gap between some people and peeked through there and watch Dan fight." "Ok, so? What was so weird about that?" Rain asked. "I saw something I thought I never would see. I watched as he summoned three large scorpions and fiendishly sent them on his three exhausted opponents. He didn't kill them but he brutally toyed with them. They ended up going to the hospital with severe wounds."

"Scorpions?" Rain asked. "Yeah, I though the story of the scorpion nomads was just a bed time story my parents used to tell me but I never thought that they were really telling me of something that actually was real at one time." Gazu said looking worried.

"Scorpion Nomads? Gazu, what are you talking about." Rain asked looking worried herself. Gazu opened the book and thumbed through it until he got to the page that he wanted to and showed it to her. "Look. This story dates back to the very founding of our village. You see not long after this village was settled a massacre of our people occurred. Many of our people were killed; men women and children, if a woman wasn't killed she was raped." Gazu said. Rain gasped as she read along the pages.

"The current leader that the time eventually made an order to kill all the offspring of the nomads for they knew that they would become a thread if they were allowed to live. It's a miracle that we managed to survive. As the book describes, scorpions nearly engulfed our entire village, there was quite a handful of large scorpions as well, and we would have been wiped out if it weren't for one family."

Rain read along until she reached the family's name. "Gazu, that was your family?" Rain asked. Gazu nodded. "Summoning scorpions was their kekei genkai; there is no one else in the world that could do that."

"So what are you suggesting, that Dan is a descendent of these people and is planning on destroying this village?" Rain said. "Yes Rain, that's exactly what I'm saying, but you are missing one key detail; he also wants to kill off the family that eventually helped wipe out his. He will be coming for me." Gazu said sternly.


	15. Chapter 15 The Two Sole Ninja

Ch. 15 The Two Sole Ninja

A familiar face crept up to Gazu's bedside and watched as he slept in his bed. "Wake up Gazu!" they shouted and Gazu jumped out of his bed and hit the floor. Rain laughed at him and pointed at him. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

"What did you do that for Rain?" he shouted angrily at her. "No reason really. I just happen to wake up early this morning and was bored. I didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up, you always sleep in so I decided I would come wake you up." Rain replied.

Gazu angrily got up, grabbed his pillow and cover off the floor and got back in bed where he buried his head under his pillow. He then felt a finger poking him on the shoulder. "Can you fix me breakfast Gazu?" Rain asked innocently. "Why? I'm tired" he grunted. "Please?" she said in a more innocent tone. "No." he replied. "Please?" she insisted. "No, let me sleep." he replied. "Please!" she shouted. "Ugh, fine." Gazu grunted. "Yay! Free breakfast once again!" Rain shouted happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said sleepily as the two of them headed down to his kitchen so Gazu could make breakfast. Rain sat down at the table and watched Gazu as he cooked. Soon he came out of the kitchen with a large trey of food and they both ate.

"Hey Gazu?" Rain asked. "Yeah?" he replied sleepily. "Can we just take the day off from training and babysitting Dan? Just for today? We can just hang out today and have some fun for once. Things have been up tight since Don died and even though things have cooled down about his death, things had gotten heated up from Dan. So how about it?"

Gazu looked up at her. There was something strange about Rain. Recently he had been happy to see that she wasn't treating him with disrespect, and he had been on his guard the whole time. Now he looked at her and saw someone who was content and somewhat happy. He wasn't sure why she had calmed down since the day they first met, but how could he refuse his best friend.

"Sure. That sounds quite nice. I think we should just take a day to relax. Also don't forget a very important thing Rain." Gazu said. "What is that?" Rain asked curiously. "It's Don's birthday next week. We are going to get Temari and make a trip to Kona to celebrate."

"Oh, right, that's true. It's Don's birthday. We get to party in Konaha like there is no tomorrow, that's going to be awesome!" Rain said. "Heh, yea." Gazu replied. "You know, it's been lonely, just us two." Rain said. "What do you mean?" Gazu asked. "Well, Don was the heart and soul of this squad after all. Without him, we wouldn't be where we are now. He handpicked us. You, from your flunking seat at the academy and me, off the street. Without Don, it's a bit quiet, don't you think?"

"You make a good point. It does seem to be very dark and dreary without him here. I can remember the first time I met him…" he started. "Didn't you two end up getting in a fight that day or something?" Rain interrupted. "Yeah, he shadow possessed me and next thing I knew my head was in the wall. I came to the academy the next day with everyone staring at me like they saw a ghost." He chuckled.

"Somehow, after that day I lost my aggression towards him. It's a common attitude to hate outsiders, and after all Don was an outsider after all." Gazu started. "Yeah, he was a special case. In more ways than one. Becoming one of us in such a short time and handpicking his own squad and giving honor to this village all in the same year." Rain added.

They got up and began to walk around the city. "Hey I have an idea Gazu." Rain said happily. "What is that?" he replied. "Let's have a god old fashioned sparring match. We haven't done that since we trained with Don." Gazu looked at her with delight, "That sounds like fun."

They eventually made it their team's usual training spot and the two of them stood off. "You ready?" Rain asked excitedly. "You bet." Gazu replied. The two of them went at each other and threw everything they had at each other. Eventually the sun set and it became dark. They both fell to ground from exhaustion laughing.

"That was great Gazu, you really have improved yourself."Rain said. "You aren't so bad yourself; it was just like old times." Gazu replied. Just then a loud rumbling disrupted their conversation. "What the hell was that?" Gazu said sitting up. Rain looked at her stomach. "Heh, looks like I'm hungry." She said blushing from embarrassment.

"I'll treat you to dinner, how's that sound." Gazu said. "Really?" Rain said. "Yeah. Let's go." He replied and the two of them went to a restaurant and enjoyed the rest of their evening goofing off and joking around. And the dark figure watched as the two teammates enjoyed their evening.


	16. Chapter 16 The Day They First Met

Ch. 16 The Day They First Met

Temari was found where she usually was, sitting on the couch like a lazy couch potato. She turned off the TV and walked down her hallway; she then stopped when she got to the end of it and turned to her left and gazed into the room. She smiled and then dashed into her room.

She closed the door to her house and flew off on her fan. After a few hours, she arrived in Konaha. She eventually landed by a rather large old house. She walked around back to the garden there and walked into the house through the back door. She walked into the old room that once belonged to her friend, she smiled and walked out of the house and began to walk the streets.

Eventually she came to a playground; she walked up to the swing set and sat in one of the swings. This was the place. Three years ago, this is where she met Don. The guy who would change her life forever. She couldn't help but look back.

Temari walked into Konaha delighted as could be because she would soon to be able to pester her favorite guide in the whole village. She looked in all of his usual spots but couldn't find him. While she was searching for Shikamaru, she came across a playground. She saw the swing set and it reminded her of the swing set she used to sit on back home, it was the only place that made her feel at home when she felt alone.

"Well, I am tired, I'm sure that lazy ass has to show up some time." She said to herself. She sat down and swung herself in a mild manor and was lost in her thoughts for a while. Just then, she looked up to the sound of someone snoring. She looked up to see a boy around Shikamaru's age sleeping on the slide that was a few feet away from her.

She saw the dark hair and the headband tied to his left arm. She thought for a second it really was Shikamaru. She walked up and observed him up close for a bit, while he went on sleeping and snoring. It wasn't him, it was someone else. He had dark brown, curly hair. He had long grey pants and a grey vest with black trimming.

"Hello?" she said poking the boy a few times. The boy grunted. "Ok, this is getting me nowhere and I really need to find Shikamaru." She said to herself. She opened up her fan to the third moon and swung at the boy with all of her might. "Wake up you lazy ass!" she shouted and sent the boy flying straight up into the air.

The boy came crashing down to the ground and got up. "What the hell was that for, bitch!" he shouted. Temari glared at him and swung her fan just as hard, sending him just as high into the air, which made him fall just as hard into the ground. "What was that for?" he asked. "For calling me a bitch, you dumb ass." Temari said angrily.

"Dumb ass? Who are you calling a dumb ass, you ding bat blonde?" he said. "I dare you to say that again!" Temari said. "Ding-bat-blonde." He said. Then Temari whacked him over the head hard with her fan. The boy got up and attacked her which she managed to dodge; he then made a sweep to her feet which she simply jumped out the way.

Temari suddenly froze, she couldn't move. "What did you do?" Temari said. She then turned her attention to the boy who was squatting in a position with a familiar hand sign. "Where did you learn that? I thought only Shikamaru knew that."

The boy got up and walked toward her, which she too walked forward. "How do you know Shikamaru?" he asked. "That lazy ass is supposed to be my guide when I come here. I can't find him anywhere." She said. The boy released her from his bind and started to walk away from her. "Ugh, come on." He said. Temari followed him.

"How do you know Shikamaru?" Temari asked the boy. "I just do, what's it to you?" he replied. "Well, that jutsu you used, shadow possession no doubt?" She asked again. "Yeah, so?" "So, is he the one who taught it to you?" she asked. "If I tell you will you stop annoying me with useless questions?" He asked. "No." Temari said innocently.

"Ugh, fine, if you must know, yes he did." He said. They eventually reached the Hokage building, he pointed to the top floor window. "He should be in there, either he is in there talking to Tsunade or sleeping in a chair in the corner."

"Ok, thanks, by the way, what's your name?" Temari asked. "More with the questions? Fine, I guess it's ok if you know. I'm Don." He said. "Ok Don, thanks. I'm Temari by the way." She said winking at him as she ran off inside, which Don then blushed a bit.

Temari walked into the office and saw Shikamaru talking to Tsunade. "Hey guys." Temari said. "Here to pester me more?" Shikamaru asked. "More like to keep your ass in line." She replied cunningly. "You know, your friend Don is kind of cute, especially when he sleeps." Temari said giddily. "I take it you just met?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, not to pleasant of a boy, needs to find himself a good girlfriend to straighten his ass." Temari said.

"Well, he has his reasons." Tsunade said. "Oh yeah, you never told me you taught Don your shadow jutsu. He's quite handy with it." Temari said. "Yeah, I did that years ago back at our time of the academy, heh, we were among our class's worst students, but yet we managed to graduate. He barely had anything to help him though class but one day he asked me to teach him something so I taught him that. It apparently helped him graduate. We've been friends ever since." He replied.

"Well I guess you want me to get you a place to stay. Come with me, I will see you later Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru led her through the streets looking for a place for Temari to stay. "Hey is that Don?" Temari pointed into the distance at a boy sitting under a large tree with Hinata.

"Yeah, that's where you can most commonly find him; he is also usually with Hinata." Shikamaru said as they walked by and waved to Hinata and Don. "I have to ask, why haven't I ever seen Don around here before out of the years I have been coming here?" she asked. "Don is somewhat of an outcast in this village. He's always kept to himself and seldom does he ever visit with anyone unless it's Hinata and her family.

"Are they dating or something? They look like they'd make a good couple." She said intently. "It's not like that Temari. Don and Hinata are like family, kind of like really close brother and sister. They've been like that since we were kids. It only looks that way, but they aren't dating." Shikamaru explained. "Oh." Temari said as she looked back into the distance at Don and Hinata.

They eventually found Temari a hotel and checked her in. "Well there you go." Shikamaru said. "Well I have nothing to do; can I just hang out with you instead?" Temari asked. Shikamaru sighed. "I guess so, if I said no, I'm sure I wouldn't hear the end of your whining."

"Sweet!" Temari shouted. They walked around and then ran into Don. "Hey Don, still coming to my place tonight for our usual Monday night card games?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, I'll do the cooking as usual." He replied and looked at Temari. "Does she want to come as well?" he asked. Shikamaru turned to Temari, "Do you, Don has the best cooking in the whole village. You will never have a finer dish." He said.

"Well I guess so." Temari said happily.

Later that night Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on his couch watching TV when a knock came from the door. Temari got up and answered it. Don was at the door with bags of groceries. "Ok Shikamaru, I'm here. I'll start cooking." Don said. Don walked into the open kitchen area and Shikamaru took a seat that the bar that was in the kitchen area.

"Temari, come over here and sit down." Shikamaru said. "Why? I never liked watching people cook. It's so boring, it's like a zombie is cooking my food." She replied. "You won't want to miss this. Don can do awesome tricks and toss food high in the air and other things too, it's quite entertaining." Shikamaru said. Temari sat next to him.

They both watched as Don cooked their food and tossed it around and did other magnificent tricks. Even watching him chop vegetables was entertaining. He flipped the knife and when it landed cutting the vegetable he would instantly toss it back up, it was like watching a professional juggler with knives.

After a short time their food was done and Don served them. Temari took a bite and her face shot up with delight. "This is the best food I have ever had!" she said scarfing it down. "Well I'm glad you liked it Temari." Don said happily. Temari looked at him, his scowl had faded and he was in a pleasant mood. He seemed like a better person to be around now.

After they were done, they loaded their dishes in the sink and Don and Shikamaru set up the table for their games. Temari watched as the two of them played different games and even helped them against the other in other games. Eventually it got late and Don had to go home. Shikamaru and Temari walked with Don as he went to his apartment that he lived in, then Shikamaru escorted Temari home.

"Well that was fun. I didn't think I could have so much fun from one visit. Don has one heck of a personality." Temari said. "Yeah, it's rare that you see him like that now adays, but I will admit, he has his moments." Temari entered her apartment and Shikamaru went home.

The next day Temari was walking in the streets of Konaha when she caught sight of Don training in a nearby lot. "Hey Don." Temari said. "Oh, hey Temari. How are you this morning?" he asked. "I'm fine how about you?" she replied. "I'm fine. Up early I see to go harass Shikamaru?" Don asked.

"How would you know that?" she said innocently. "Shikamaru tells me stories of how much you bother him. Don't worry I think he likes you too much to mean it." He said. "Oh, really now?" she said. "Yeah, oh by the way, my birthday is next week, want to come? I'll be cooking and everything." He said.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Don nodded. "Yay, of course I would!" she screamed. "Good to know. It's be at the Hyuga's place." He said.

Eventually Don's birthday came and Temari came to the Hyuga residence and found Don cooking food for everyone in the back yard. She saw all the people that had come to celebrate his birthday with him. "I wonder what Shikamaru meant Don was an outcast if he has all of these people here for his birthday?" Temari thought to herself.

She joined the party and it wasn't long before the party ended. What seemed like a short time was actually hours. Temari had fallen asleep on a chair and Don came to wake her. "Hello?" he said. Temari just grunted. Don sighed. He flipped over her chair, "Get up you lazy ass!" he shouted. Temari jumped up after she hit the ground. "What was that for?" she shouted. "It's late, party is over, time for you to go home." He said.

"Where's Shikamaru?" she asked. "He left, I offered to take you home." He replied. Don turned around and started walking. "Come on." He said. Temari grabbed his arm and he walked. "Thanks, I guess." She said. When they reached her place, she gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed inside the apartment.

Over the next months of the year, Temari came to visit Konaha more and eventually found herself visiting Don more and more. He would cook for her and they would get to know each other a little bit more. However there was still so much mystery about him. One thing was for sure, he did have great cooking.

Temari got up from the swing and looked at the sky. It was dark and the stars filled the sky. Temari walked to Don's grave and payed her undying respects to him and blew him a kiss then headed back home.


	17. Chapter 17 The Tree

Ch. 17 The Tree

Hinata woke up early that morning to the early rays of sunlight hitting her face. She smiled and got out of her bed and stood on the floor in her cream colored pajamas. She stretched and yawned. She walked into her closet and started shuffling through her wardrobe.

"What to wear, what to wear." She said to herself. She pulled out a cream colored jacket and blue pants and a blue shirt and stared at it. "Too, unoriginal." She said tossing it behind her. She eventually made it to the back of her closet and stumbled upon an old outfit.

"This will do." She said. She pulled from her clothing rack a black kimono that had a cut in the form of an upside down "V" in the front; it was a short sleeved kimono with grey trimming. "How could I ever forget this old outfit? I would wear this all the time when Don and I hung out."

She slipped on her kimono. "Wow, fits just like it did a couple of years ago. Man this feels comfortable, I miss the feeling I got from this outfit." She said happily. She walked out of her home and headed to Don's tree. "Wow, the tree seems to be full of life more than it has ever in my years of visiting it." She said to herself. Its magnificent branches seemed to have grown and stretched further, and the shade seemed to have a feeling of life to it.

Hinata sat underneath the tree and was consumed by its comfort. The cool shade and the soothing pleasure from being under this special tree, made her at ease with herself. Eventually she lost consciousness and drifted off into her slumber.

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked up at tree above her. "This is the same tree, but, where exactly am I?" She stood up and looked around. She found it strange that the tree she was sleeping under had a special looking tie around it which usually referred to spirits of any sort like ghosts.

She looked around her and saw not too far in the distance was a stone stairway leading up a grassy hill. At the top of the hill was a rather large house. She made her way to the base of the steps. She looked up the stairs to see how much of a climb she had. She began to walk up the steps and look around her. The whole area, as far as the eye could see, was nothing but forest. The sun was shining and it almost felt like home.

She reached the top of the steps and found herself infront of the large house. It was quite nice, the steps had two large stone bears guarding the passage to this area, and around the house was a garden. She stood motionless and observed her area. She sensed the presence of someone inside the house, but couldn't clearly identify them. Just then she sensed the person was coming outside to where she was, then she quickly dashed behind one of the statues.

A boy around her age opened the sliding door to the house and stood on the small porch that wrapped around the house and yawned while stretching. "Man, I love this place, I get a good night's sleep and it's so peaceful." He said. "I wonder what Hinata is doing?" he said and walked to a nearby fish pond that had been placed in his garden.

"That's peculiar, I can't seem to find her anywhere." He said to himself. When Hinata heard her name she accidentally let out a small squeak in surprise. Just then the boy kneeled to the ground quickly and pulled out a sword and then broke it in two. "Who's there?" he shouted.

Hinata peered around the stone slowly. "Hinata, is that you?" the boy asked. "D-Don?" she stuttered. Don opened his arms and Hinata ran up to him for a hug. "That explains why I couldn't find you, how did you get here, more importantly how have you been?" Don asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I just remember waking up this morning and putting on this old outfit…" "I remember that old outfit; you still look great in it." Don interrupted. "Oh, sorry, please continue." He added. "Anyway, I changed clothes and headed you your tree and just sat back and started to relax, next thing I knew, I woke up here. And I am doing just fine thanks for asking."

"That's fine." Don said. "Well if you are wondering, you are in the spirit world, sort of. This is more or less a dreamland only accessible by spirits and those people who are asleep, like you apparently. Let's go inside and I will make you some breakfast." Don said.

Hinata's stomach growled. "That would be nice. I miss your cooking." She replied. They went inside Don's house. It looked exactly like his house in Konaha. She sat down at his open kitchen countertop and watched him cook. The two of them ate breakfast and socialized.

"It's so nice out here Don; do you really live out here all by yourself?" Hinata asked. "Yep, isn't it beautiful? It's peaceful and quiet. I have plenty of time to myself to train and stuff, and also of course to sleep under my tree." Don replied.

Hinata looked a bit puzzled. "Train? Why would you still need to train you're dead." She said. "Well about that I'm…" he started and there was a moment of pause. "Well you know, Hinata it does get a bit boring out here and training is one of the things that helps me through my day." He replied. "Oh, well that makes sense." She replied happily.

"You know what is so great about living out here Hinata?" Don asked. "What is that?" Hinata asked. "Come with me." Don said and he led her outside and extended his hand introducing her to the landscape. "All of this land, as far as you can see, is all mine." Don said. "Really?" Hinata said in amazement. "Yeah, isn't that awesome?" Don asked. Hinata nodded.

"Hey Don, do you ever watch over me while you're here?" Hinata asked. "Well yeah, you are my closest family, of course I do." Don said walking her to the small fish pond. Don then pointed down into it. "I usually spend my day watching you, it looks like you and Naruto are still doing well, right?" Don asked. "Yes, he's treating me well, he's getting stronger by the day, you know. I think after you beat the crap out of him at the chunin exams, he just wouldn't let that go. He told me so one day." Hinata replied.

"Oh, really now?" Don asked. "Yah, and he told me it only made it worse that you died, he said that he wanted to become stronger so he could fight you again and beat you. With you gone, he lost a bit of hope, but I always encouraged him that he should keep fighting, keep getting stronger so when that day does come and he does see you again, you two can fight." Hinata replied.

"Well, that's good. As long as he is getting stronger. You know, me and Tsunade had talked about him many times in the past. We both agree he could be Hokage someday. He has heart, he may be rash and not all smart but he has the heart of a true leader, one that Konaha needs. I have faith in him." Don said.

"Yeah, I hope his dream becomes a reality." Hinata said. "I know he will do it, one stubborn way or another, besides you've always have faith in him, ever since we were kids, remember?" Don asked. Hinata nodded.

"Oh, I guess it's time I checked up on Rain and Gazu." Don said. He made a hand sign and the water showed the image of Rain and Gazu together being followed by a strange boy. "Who is that?" Don asked. "I don't know." Hinata said. "Well, let's watch, maybe we will learn something." Don replied.

The strange boy followed Rain and Gazu. "Come on guys, tell me where you two are going, I want to come." He said. Rain turned to him. "Why should we, you are not apart of this squad. You do not rightfully deserve the place you are filling." She shouted at him. "I am apart of this squad, I was assigned to it, so you have to deal with it." The boy said. "Dan, would you shut the hell up? You do not belong to our squad, you are not Don." Gazu said.

"Dan, what the hell kind of name is that?" Don said. "Shhh." Hinata said. "Just saying, it's such a rip off of a name." Don mumbled to himself.

"Oh, you guys are talking about that guy named Don, wasn't he your squad leader, well since I'm in his place, I guess that makes me squad leader, so you have to do what I say and I say tell me where you guys are going." Dan said.

Rain and Gazu, who had been walking as this was said, immediately stopped and turned around and glared at Dan with the most certain death in their eyes. "Ok, you've had this coming for a long time you little twerp." Rain said. "You are going to get it worse than you have ever gotten it before for that smart remark." Gazu said.

The two of them approached and bombarded Dan with powerful blows, it got to the point where Dan was coughing up blood. It finally ended with Rain and Gazu hitting Dan into the air, then appearing above him and slamming him in the back, sending him hurtling to the ground. Rain and Gazu walked off leaving Dan to have his blood soaked up in the hot sand.

"Wow, they really must be having it hard." Don said. "I had no idea, though it makes me happy that they still miss me and keep the standard of our squad high." Don chuckled. "Yeah." Hinata said. "Hinata, you should go visit them. Give them good regards from me. You can take my old room at Temari's place; I know she'll be more than happy to have you stay with her."

"You think that would be a good idea? I don't want to intrude." Hinata said. "Hinata, I watch you and everyone important to me every single day. I know Temari is lonely, besides, my family in Suna loves you. Besides, they could use a little comfort right now." Don said.

"Oh, wow, it's already almost dark. Well you should be getting home. Tomorrow, I want you to get up early and head straight for Suna, ok?" Don asked. "Ok, I will." Hinata replied as she ran down the steps. "Oh, wait, how do I get home?" Hinata asked. Don pointed to a shrine gate near the tree. "Walk though that." Don said.

Hinata went though the shrine gate and found herself back under the tree in Konaha that she fell asleep under. She headed home and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18 Don's Birthday

Ch. 18 Don's Birthday, A Surprising Return

Temari woke up early that morning feeling fully refreshed and happy. "Today's the day." She said excited. She hopped out of bed and dressed herself with one of her newest kimonos. She grabbed her ninja gear and locked her house up. She then began to walk to the village gates.

She saw some distance from her, someone familiar. "Good morning Rain, I trust you slept well." Temari said happily. "Yes I did, I trust the same for you." Rain replied. Temari looked around, "Where the hell is our ride? Gazu is supposed to bring us to Konaha today for Don's birthday celebration."

"Yeah, I wonder where he is, probably still sleeping, what a lazy ass. I don't get it, why are both guys in my squad lazy asses, it's hard to tell who's a bigger one, Don or Gazu." Rain said a bit angry. "Hey, guys!" Gazu yelled out to them as he was running toward them. "Sorry I'm late; I was giving my puppets their final tune ups, making sure we were all set for our journey ahead of us."

"I guess I'll let you slide this time Gazu." Rain said. "Ok, are we ready?" Gazu asked. The two ladies nodded at him. Gazu pulled out a scroll and summoned his chariot puppet. "Hop aboard ladies." Gazu said helping Temari and Rain aboard the chariot.

The three sand shinobi sped off through the gates into the desert. It was a few hours when they finally reached Konaha. "Wow, that was fast, it usually takes a couple of days to reach Konaha by foot." Temari said in surprise. "Yea, that's the reason why I was late, I was putting on the speed modifications on my chariot so we could get here in no time." Gazu replied.

They hopped off and Gazu retrieved his puppet. They walked to Hinata house, where they all had agreed to meet. They walked around back to find Hinata's yard all decorated with party decorations. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." Hinata said. "Hey Hinata." Temari said.

"Hmmm, where's Naruto with that cake?" Hinata said. Just then Naruto came into the back yard with the cake in his hands. "Hey guys." He said happily. "Careful with that Naruto, that's Don's cake." Hinata said sternly. "Don't worry Hinata, I…" Naruto said and he tripped and the cake flew out of his hands. Gazu immediately reacted and caught the cake before it hit the ground.

"Nice catch Gazu." Rain said. "Thanks," he said panting "I'm just glad it's still in one piece." Gazu then placed the cake on the table. Rain helped Naruto up. Then all of a sudden a boy with bushy brows and black, mop top hair jumped over the house and landed smack dap in the middle of the lawn. "Am I late for the party?"

"Lee, nice to see you could make it." Neji said as he came out the house with more food. "Neji, you're here? This is going to be an awesome party!" Lee said excited. "I live here you idiot." Neji said to himself. Then Ten Ten walked around back. "Lee, I told you not to jump over the house like that, it's rude." Then she turned her attention to Neji, "Hey Neji, you ready to party until we can't anymore?" she said.

Neji smiled at her, "I could only expect that out of you and Lee." "Oh come on Neji, don't be a party pooper, you can dance with me, it'll be fun." She said winking at him. Neji turned a light shade of red. Naruto nudged him on the shoulder, "Heh, you go Neji, getting Ten Ten." He said chuckling.

"If you and Hinata weren't together, I'd kill you right now." Neji said in a dark tone, which Naruto then retreated back to where Hinata was. "Hey, Naruto, what's up man?" Shikamaru said as his team came walking in. "Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said walking toward him. Temari then football tackled Naruto sending him flying and hitting the fence. "Back off, he's mine!" she shouted at him.

Shikamaru just stood there in shock. Temari grabbed his arm and walked him to join the rest of the partiers. "Gosh, Temari is such a nut" Chouji leaned over to Ino and said. Ino nodded. Temari turned her head at him and glared. "What did you say fatty?" Chouji's face began to sweat. "Uh, nothing." He said frantically. Temari turned her attention to Shikamaru and joined Hinata and Don's squad.

Eventually everyone made it to the party including the ever bust Tsunade. They all partied and ate. Neji even got that dance out of TenTen with Lee's _help. _Tsunade just sat there drunk at one of the tables watching the young shinobi dance. "Happy Birthday Don." She said to herself.

Paired up were Rain and Gazu, Temari and Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen, and Naruto and Hinata. Finally the slow songs ended and they all just joked around and talked about Don. Telling funny stories and talking about their last adventures together.

"Hey Temari, can you tell us the story of what happened those long months that Don stayed with you guys at Suna?" Hinata asked. Temari looked a bit in surprise. "Um, sure Hinata." She said getting up on one of the tables. "Ok, you lousy leaf shinobi, it's story time so if you want to listen then come gather around!"

Seemed like everyone knew what the story was going to be about so they all took their seats and listened intently to Temari's story.

"Where to start, well I guess let's start at the beginning of The Outcast Ninja. Kankuro and I were returning home after coming here for some business when we spotted someone lying in the sand with buzzards flying overhead. They were about to swoop down and attack the poor soul so I whipped out my fan and blew them clear across the desert. Don't get me wrong, there buzzards are about three times the size of Chouji over there." Chouji's eyes widened and thought to himself, "Damn, that's a pretty big bird." "When Kankuro and I found the body, we saw it was Don, we weren't too far from home, so I had Kankuro drag him along with us."

"Yeah, literally." Kankuro interrupted. "Hey shut up Kankuro, I'm telling this story not you!" she barked at him, which then everyone chuckled. "Anyway, where was I?" Temari said and thought for a few moments, "Ah yeas." She said.

"Once we dragged his lazy ass back home we had to drag him to a hospital because he had a busted up head." Hinata then elbowed Naruto on the shoulder when Temari said that. "I went a visited him everyday for about a week, while he recovered. I eventually honored his request and enrolled him at our academy, which at the time I thought he was just begging for a death wish, but I did it anyway. I can remember his first day, I watched him as he was in his last hour class with Gazu, Baki-sensei threw a kunai at him and he kneed his old desk so hard that the wooden top flew up and blocked the kunai. Boy, how things got worse after that. Next thing I knew, he was getting in a fight with Gazu, which I might add was a work of beauty. Gazu ended up with a busted up head and looked like utter crap the next day." Everyone including Rain laughed at Gazu. "After that fight, I suppose things did get better. Baki-sensei offered to let Don fight for us in the chunin exams, ontop of that somehow he got this lug of a teammate, Gazu. Then we had that attack on Suna about a good week later. Thanks to my brothers, Gazu and Don's plan and myself, we were able to repel our attackers. The next day, my brother decided to let them graduate, which was more than unusual. It was a bit off for a while, after all, Don was an outsider and now he was the first outsider to actually become one of us." Temari paused for a bit and got her something to drink from talking so much and then walked back to her place where she had been telling her story.

"After he became a full-fledged sand shinobi, I helped him train and gain new techniques like his earth weapons that you saw him use during the exam, I taught him that. This leads us to our next important event in The Outcast Ninja, the search for the third member. Don and I were sparring and it eventually led to where he pretty much had me in a shadow possession. When I reacted to prevent myself from being beaten I accidentally swung my fan too hard and sent him flying quite a distance. He happened to crash land where Rain was meditating. By the time I had gotten there, Don had already made up in his mind that Rain was going to be his third squad member." Rain smiled remembering how happy she was that day. "It was funny to see how excited Rain was, we brought her to the academy and Don introduced her to Baki-sensei as his third squad member. She then ran out the academy screaming at the top of her lungs with joy. After that Baki-sensei whipped those three into shape in no time, which is why they all became chunin. It wasn't long before we headed back here for the chunin exams. After that he was just being a lazy ass more than usual, but you know, that's Don. Then…" she paused. "Then we received orders to help repel an enemy that served as a possible threat to Konaha. Sure, we thought then it was easy, until Don learned it was Kabuto. I guess, something snapped and well, we all know what happened after that." Temari said tilting her head down in sadness, which everyone else was doing as well.

Naruto held his drink up in the air. "To Don, The Outcast Ninja, to the ninja who we all knew and loved, the lazy ass who did what he could for those who he cared for." Everyone picked their heads up and stood up with smiles on their face and shouted in unison. "To Don!"

The party was over and everyone left except for the three sand shinobi. "Well, we should be heading back home; brother has an assignment for me tomorrow so I will need to get my rest." Temari said. "Bye Hinata, see you soon." Rain and Gazu said waving to her as they said goodbye. They got on Gazu's chariot and headed off to Suna.

"We're almost home." Gazu said pointing to the village gates off in the distance. Rain and Temari looked at the gates as well. "Thank God, I'm ready for some sleep."Rain said. Just then a huge explosion went off. "What the hell was that?" Temari said. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good!" he shouted and whipped his chariot horses to go faster.

They zoomed inside the village and saw Baki-sama standing near where the explosion went off. "Sensei, what happened here?" Gazu asked. "We're under attack; witnesses reported seeing a huge scorpion attacking villagers."

Gazu and Rain looked at each other shocked. "It's begun Rain." Gazu said. "Sensei, I need you to get everyone to safety. Rain and I will handle this." Baki-sama looked at him crazy, "But you aren't Don, and it's just the two of you." "Yeah Gazu, I can help." Temari said. "No Temari, I need you to help sensei, you guys are obviously forgetting who we are, we are squad seven, besides, I know just who to go see." Gazu said and he and Rain ran off.

As they were speeding off to find Dan, the village began to be overwhelmed by scorpions of many sizes. "Crap!" Gazu shouted. "There's only a small portion of the village left that isn't consumed by scorpions. Quickly, the Kazekage building is in that area, we must go defend it." "But what about Dan?" Rain asked. "He'll be there, I just know it.

The appeared behind the frontline of ninja that were defending Gaara's office building. Gazu and Rain turned to see Dan riding on his giant scorpion. "Well, well, if it isn't my two team mates, Rain and Gazu." Rain and Gazu glared at him. "Hardly. I'd suggest you stop now, or we will kill you." Gazu said angrily.

"Ha, stop? That's funny. I'm here to seek vengeance on this village for my ancestors defeat and especially you Gazu, for it was your family that lead to their defeat." He said having his scorpion attack him. Gazu and Rain jumped out of the way. Gazu summoned his swordsman puppet and attacked Dan.

"Careful Gazu, these scorpions must have pretty strong poison, if you get stung, you'll die." Rain said. "Thanks for the tip." Gazu said as he was struggling to hold off the scorpion's stinger. Gazu fiercely attacked the scorpion trying to cut off its stinger. Gazu jumped high in the air and chopped off the stinger and the scorpion crawled up in pain. Then an open circle was cleared of scorpions and Dan stepped in the open area. "Come Gazu, let's finish this." He said.

"Let's." Gazu replied. Gazu stepped into the open area and the two of them began to fight. Dan made a hand sign and turned his right arm into a scorpion claw and the other into a stinger. "Crap, how am I going to deal with this?" Gazu thought to himself. He jumped back and quickly summoned his shieldman.

Dan managed to keep blocking his swordsman's attack with his claw. Thankfully he had his shieldman to block the stinger when he was left vulnerable from his attack. "This guy is tough" Dan thought to himself, and then he looked over Gazu's shoulder at Rain who was helping fend off the attacking scorpions. "That's it." He then pushed Gazu back and threw small scorpions at Rain.

"Rain, watch out!" Gazu shouted. It looked like it would be too late for her to react. Rain turned to see the scorpion shurikin about to hit her. She closed her eyes, waiting to be hit when she heard the sound of squealing. She opened her eyes to see a dark hooded figure infront of her with two swords. She looked on the ground to see the scorpion shurikin cut into pieces.

The hooded figure made a hand sign and hundreds of explosions went off in the village vaporizing all the scorpions that had consumed the village. "You mess with my home and my teammates; you're going to die now." Dan turned around to see the hooded figure behind him. Dan swung his stinger at the figure and the figure jumped back and swung one of its swords, chopping the swinger off.

Dan screamed in pain. He then charged at the figure with his claw which too was quickly disposed of by the other sword. Dan fell to the ground with blood soaking the ground from his two lost limbs. "Just who are you?" he asked weakly. "I'm nobody, just an outcast." He said making a hand sign and causing an explosion to vaporize Dan's body.

Gazu and Rain stared at the figure in awe. They were speechless, unknowing of what to think. The figure walked up to Gazu and took off its hood while extending its hand to help Gazu up. "Need a hand buddy?"

Gazu stared at him like he had seen a ghost. "Don, is that you?" he asked. "In the flesh." He replied happily. "Don!" Rain shouted and she ran to him and hugged him. "Is it really you?" she asked happily with tears running down her face. "Yes, it's me Rain. Looks like we are one happy family again. Squad Seven reunited, am I right?" Don said laughing. The three of them began to laugh.

Temari came walking to the site when she saw the three of them in the distance. She stopped immediately in her tracks. "It's can't be. It can't be." She continuously said to herself while she ran to them. Don looked up and saw Temari running full speed ahead at him. Don opened his arms. "Temari!" he said happily and Temari tackled him so fast and so hard that they went skidding across the ground and tears went down her face.

"How, can this be, I can't believe it's you Don." Temari said lightly hitting his chest. "Well, it is me Temari." He said hugging her tightly, "I've missed you guys so much. It's great to be back." He said. The two of them got up and Gazu and Rain walked up to them.

"You bastard, don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled and hit Don hard over the head with her metal fan. "Damn woman, I come back from the dead and you want to hit me for it? What the hell is wrong with you?" Don yelled. "And I don't even get a happy birthday form you. You're such a bitch Temari." He said sarcastically.

"Bitch? I'll kill you, you bastard!" she said tackling Don and the two of them wrestled on the ground kicking up sand as they did so. "I'm so happy Don is back, things are finally back to normal." Rain said happily. "Ha, you can say that again Rain." Gazu replied as they watched Don and Temari wrestle in the sand.

"Let's go get Sensei and Gaara; they will want to see this." Gazu said. Rain nodded and they ran off. They came back and Don and Temari were still wrestling. "So what Rain told me was true, Don, you are alive." Gaara said and the two sand shinobi stopped their fighting. Don looked up at Gaara upside down while Temari had his face pinned in the sand.

"You bet Gaara. It's nice to be back." He said getting up and brushing himself off. "Though before anything is done or anyone finds out, may I go home, I'm tired and I've had a long day and it's my birthday." He said in a tired tone. Temari hit him upside the head. "Baka, you are tired all the time you lazy ass."

"Well, I see no problem with that. We will talk about this tomorrow. Come see me when you wake up in the morning." Gaara said. Don nodded. Don and Temari began to walk to her house with Temari clung to his arm. They finally got home. "It feels so great to be home!" Don shouted. Temari watched Don as if he was a kid in a candy shop as he ran down the hallway and slid until he got to his bedroom door.

Temari walked to her room and took her shower as Don was doing. Don lay across his bed and Temari walked in and cuddled up next to him. "May I sleep with you tonight?" Temari asked in a shy tone. "Of course you can Temari." Don replied happily and he held her close in his arms and they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19 The Story Revived

Ch. 19 The Story Revived

A review of past events: Two members of Squad Seven and the handpicked Temari, along with a handpicked Squad from Konaha, were assigned a mission to repel an enemy. Little did any of them know that one of them would not be coming home alive. Don, the ninja who had affected both villages he lived in, sacrificed himself in order to save his friends. A year had past and it seemed all life in both villages that had cared for Don had died. In recent events, Suna was attacked and then an unfamiliar stranger saved the lives of everyone in the village. With the stranger's hood taken off, it was revealed that Don had returned from the dead. Those who were close to Don in Suna gathered around in joy to see a miraculous return of their formerly dead comrade. Now our story will unfold from there.

Temari, all cuddled up in Don's bed, slept softly as if she were an angel asleep on a cloud. A great smelling aroma filled the room. Temari took a feint whiff of the air as she was sleeping. "Oh Don, your cooking smells so great, of course I'll eat you…" she mumbled in her sleep. Temari hugged what she thought was Don. When she felt that she was hugging herself she woke up to find she was hugging a pillow and not Don.

She stared at the pillow to see Don had drawn an anime like version of him on it and it was sticking its tongue out at her and winking. Temari turned red hot with anger. "Don!" she shouted. She got up with the pillow in her hand and stormed to the kitchen.

Don was cooking breakfast when he saw her storm in. "Good morning Temari, I was hoping you wouldn't have woken up yet, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Temari stopped, "Aww, Don that's so sweet, let me return the favor." She replied and beamed the pillow at Don, knocking him over onto the ground.

"That's for the little prank you pulled on me with that pillow." Temari said. Don got up and walked to Temari with his hands behind his back. "Oh, come on lighten up, it was just a joke besides, I would think you would be happy I was back to make you lighten up a little." Don said dumping a bag of flour on her head. Temari evilly grinned. "Ok, now you're going to get it!" She shouted and tackled him and they began to fight around the room.

They began to tear up the room, throwing stuff at each other and knocking each other against the wall. All of a sudden, Kankuro and Gaara came running out of their rooms. "What the hell is going on out here? Are you two fighting over those damned chips again?" he shouted at them. Temari and Don looked up from their pinned positions on the ground.

"It wasn't my fault, Temari started it." Don said. "My fault? You little liar." Temari said banging Don's head on the ground and the two began to fight again. "Gaara, restrain them before they destroy the rest of the house." Kankuro said angrily. Gaara lifted his hand and constrained Don and Temari in a sand coffin.

"Why the hell were you two fighting this time?" Kankuro asked, trying to keep his cool. "Well, Don tricked me, I thought I was cuddling to him, but I was cuddling to a pillow that had a stupid drawing of him on it taunting me." Temari said. "It was a joke Temari, besides, I was cooking breakfast for you that I was hoping to give you in bed, but that won't be possible because you burnt it." Don counteracted her statement. "If I wasn't in this sand coffin, I'd show you what it really means to be burnt." Temari said wiggling her head.

"Bring it on baby, I got all day." Don said winking at her. Kankuro grunted and grabbed some brooms. "Now like last time you two destroyed this room, clean it up!" he shouted. Gaara let them go and the two took the brooms and started to clean. While the two were cleaning, Temari's brother's got dressed and left the home to begin their day of work.

Temari and don stood in the middle of the room, "Whew, that was a lot of work, but it's finally done." Temari said. Then her stomach growled. Don smiled at her, "Hungry I take it." "I guess so." Temari said. "Why don't you go sit down, I'll take care of things." Don said dashed into the kitchen and began to cook again. It wasn't long before breakfast was served; the two of them sat down together for the first time in a long time and ate. "I've missed your cooking so much Don." Temari said as a small tear slid down her face.

"You've been hanging around Shikamaru for too long, you're turning into just as much of a crybaby as him." Don playfully smirked. Temari glared at him. "I'm only kidding. I know, I've seen how hard you took me not being with you. You've been in so much pain inside since I've been gone."

"You are my best friend Don, I love you so much and when you died, I was just so alone again. It reminded me of when I was little and I had no one to talk to, no one to hold me or make me feel better." She chuckled, "no one to even cook for me." Don smiled. "Well, I don't see why you should worry about that now, I'm back and I'm ready to resume life as a sand shinobi."

Temari began to cry some and don got up to comfort her at her side. He began to stroke her hair and hugged her. "Come on Temari, let's get dressed, we are going to grab my teammates and leave for Konaha to show everyone I'm back."

Temari nodded and they both went to their rooms to get dressed. Don threw on his black cloak with his hood off. "Why are you wearing that thing?" Temari asked. "I don't know, I think I might scare someone with it, just for fun." Don said. The two of them left and gathered Rain and Gazu at the village gates. "Well, do you think you can get away so easily Don?" a dark voice called out to them. The group turned around to see Gaara standing behind them.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry; I was supposed to come see you this morning." Don said face palming himself. "There is something I need to talk to you about; may I see you in private?" he asked. Don nodded and they went around a nearby building. "Listen, since you died, things between Konaha and Suna have drifted apart. I want to remind you just to be careful when you visit Konaha like I know you are doing right now. I am not entirely sure how they may take your return. You see over the past year I have gotten letters from Tsunade telling me that there were rumors that me and my people planned your death because of some oblivious reason."

"That's absurd, Suna is like my home, sure the first few weeks here weren't all that great, but that's to be expected treatment to an outsider, am I right?" Don said. Gaara nodded, "I just need you to be careful." Gaara said placing his hand on Don's shoulder and faintly smiled. "You are one of our finest ninja, even though you weren't born here, you have grown onto my people and we are so happy that you are back. You will have to tell me how you did it when you get back. Now go, I don't want t keep you leaving any longer, just try to do what you can to patch up things Don."

Don nodded and joined his friends. Everyone was aboard Gazu's chariot puppet, "What do you think Don, pretty sweet huh?" "This is amazing; you must have spent forever making this Gazu." Don replied getting on the chariot next to Temari. Gazu whipped his chariot horses and they sped off into the distance.

They were nearing the village gates when they got off the chariot and began to walk the remainder of the small amount of distance. They walked through the gates, everyone in the area looked up in confusion and fear when they saw the stranger cloaked with a black hood on. They eventually made it to Tsunade's office building. They made their way up the steps and entered her office with Don going last.

"Hello Tsunade, how are you today?" Temari greeted her happily. "I'm doing just fine. To what do I owe such a nice occasion of your presence here in my village." Tsunade asked. "Oh, you know, the usual run of checking up on my lazy ass counterpart Shikamaru, but we also wanted to introduce you to someone." Temari said. "Who?" Tsunade asked with the most curious look on her face.

Temari turned to Rain and Gazu, "You can come out now." Temari and Rain and Gazu stepped aside letting Don step forward. "Oh, great not another one." She said. "Nope, just the same old one from last time Lady Tsunade." Don said walking up to her desk and taking off his hood smiling at her.

Tsunade jumped from her chair. "How the hell did you get here? You're supposed to be dead." Don just smiled, "Well I'm not anymore, see all flesh and bone." Don said poking himself. Tsunade got up angrily and walked to Don. "I'm gona get it now…" Don thought to himself. He shut his eyes and expected Tsunade to punch him out of her office and clear across the village, though instead he felt her arms wrap around him and felt Tsunade hugging him. "Welcome back."

"It's great to be back." Don replied. Tsunade broke from Don and sat back at her desk. "I have seen many things in my lifetime and I have never seen such an amazing miracle as yours Don, how did you manage to come back to life?"

Don turned to Temari and Rain. "Temari and Rain should know, after all they are the ones who were nosy enough to go though my family's scrolls." Temari and Rain turned red form embarrassment, and then Rain's head shot up. "Don's are you talking about your developed jutsu?" Rain asked.

Don shook his head. "But the scroll said that jutsu was in testing phase and was not successful yet." Rain said. "Well, isn't it obvious that it does work now?" Don replied. "Just what are you two talking about, what jutsu?" Tsunade asked. "The Tree of Life." Rain said "It is Don's own jutsu that he created himself, it brings the user back to life." Rain started.

"However from using this jutsu I created, I did however did find out its limitations. You see, in order to use it, you have to be part of my family, and my family has a special trait that allows us to use wood element jutsu masterfully. Next, the host tree that was selected to help bring the person back to life will die because it gathered so much energy over a short amount of time it uses up all of its life energy in doing so. I'm sure if you go see, the tree I used to sleep under is dead." Don said.

"You used that tree?" Temari asked. "Well it would seem logical, seeing as not only was that his favorite tree but he was buried under it so he could just as easily perform the jutsu." Tsunade said. "Anyway, as I was saying it can only be used once so, once I die again, there's no coming back to life. It was a bit tricky to do, but with some miracle, I managed to get it right just in time. You see, when I performed the jutsu, I placed a seal on the tree, when I died, the seal would break and the jutsu would activate. Depending on how much life energy the host tree could draw will determine how long it would take for the revival of the user. Take Suna for instance, let's say there was only one tree over there, emphasis on if, then it would take a long time for the user to be brought back, however seeing as I used the Tree of Life in Konaha, it took a little over a year to bring me back seeing as there is so much to draw from."

"Ingenious." Tsunade said. "Well you guys can finish up our business here, I know where our room is, I have to make another visit." Don said as he left the office, throwing on his hood.

Don arrived infront of an all too familiar house. He threw off his cloak and placed it by the door. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. A boy about a year older than him with pale eyes and brown hair answered the door. His eyes immediately widened in shock. "Hey Neji, have you been doing well?" Don asked.

"Who is it Neji?" A soft voice called from inside the house. Neji turned, "Come see for yourself Hinata." Hinata came to the door and froze. "Hinata, it's been too long, I've returned…" he started and Hinata fainted. Don and Neji went to her side and carried her along into the living room and placed her on the couch.

Hinata woke up a few minutes later to the sound of Don and Neji talking. "So it really is you?" Neji asked, sipping on his lemon aid. "Yeah, it's really me Neji, I'm sorry I gave poor Hinata there such a scare. Though I think she will be alright, I've been giving everyone quite the shock the past two days."

"Well Don, it's not every day that a dear friend comes back from the grave." Neji replied. "Yeah, I know. I just hope things will go back to normal after me coming back to life has blown over." Don said sipping on his lemon aid as well.

Hinata sat up on the couch. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Don said childishly to Hinata. "Don is that really you?" she asked faintly. Don got up and stood infront of her and nodded happily. Hinata shot up and hugged him tightly with tears running down her face. "I've missed you so much, nothing has ever bee n the same without you." Don hugged her back, "I know Hinata, I know." He replied calmly.

They broke and Don looked at Neji happily, "Looks like we are one big happy family again." Don said chuckling in happiness. "Indeed." Neji said. Hinata nodded. "I need to go check in with my squad. Why don't you two come by our place later this evening and I'll make us all supper." Don said. "That sounds great Don." Neji replied and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Don left and headed to the spot where his tree was. He stood infront of it and looked at it, the tree as dead. He walked up to it and rubbed its bark. "Thank you, thank you for everything you have done for me, you provided me shade and comfort all my life and you helped me come back to life. Now it's time I returned the favor." He said and dug a small hole in the ground and buried an acorn he had picked from the tree before it had died in the hole.

Don made a quick few hand signs and placed his hand over the hole and a small sprout popped out of the ground. "There, now you can take your time in growing up and soon you will be as big as your former self." Don looked up at the sky and saw it was going to rain. "Perfect."

Don walked around the corner and headed into the room that they always stayed in when they came to visit. "I'm home guys." Don said as he came in. However, no one was home. He went into his room and lay in his bed and watched with rain fall on his newly sprouted tree. Don smiled. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap until it was time for Hinata and Neji to come over.


	20. Chapter 20 Welcoming Back

Ch. 20 Welcoming Back

Don sat on a log infront of a fire with an older man. "You've done good son." the man said. "It wasn't easy dad; I've been through a lot of hell since you've been gone." Don replied. "I know, I've been watching over you since I died, however I'm glad you managed to bring yourself back to life, it wasn't you time anyway to rejoin me, not yet." Don's father replied calmly.

"Yeah…" Don sighed. "Don, you don't realize it yet do you?" Don looked up at his father, "Realize what?" Don asked. "You are a better ninja than you give yourself credit for, you have such an overwhelmingly great future ahead of you, yet you take life as if nothing were there for you to take for yourself."

Don looked down. "You have good friends Don, even your girlfriend Temari, she's such a charming woman, you two look so happy together and you look so happy when you are with her." Don looked at his father, "Well, when I died, if you recall, my dying wish was that Shikamaru take her and keep her under his wing, she's been happy with him ever since." Don's father nodded. "I see."

"How's mom doing?" Don asked. Don's father smiled at him, "She's doing fine, she misses you a lot, and we both do. She wanted me to tell you how proud she is of you. You don't know how happy you have made us." "Even though technically I deserted our home village and now belong to another village?" Don replied. His father just nodded, "Don, life isn't always going to be how you want it; I trusted that you would be able to make right decisions at a young age, and one of your decisions landed you joining Suna and becoming one of their shinobi."

"It hasn't been all that bad Don, look at it; you have your own squad, not to mention you have affected two great villages and created a bond that can only be severed by you. Because of you Konaha and Suna have become closer allies which has brought this world one step closer to achieving peace, which is partially what we shinobi are fighting for."

Don smiled, "I suppose you are right." All of a sudden Don heard a loud knocking. "I think Hinata and Neji are here. I have to get going dad." Don said and he and his father stood up. Don's father patted him on the back, "Keep up the good work son, your mother and I will be watching and give Tsunade my best wishes." He said smiling.

Don woke up and hopped out of bed to answer the door. When he answered the door he saw Hinata and Neji at the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Don said happily. "Don?" Hinata said. "Yes?" Hinata looked at him timidly, "Well, Neji and I got a little over excited that you were back and after you left, we sort of told some friends." Neji cut in, "More like everyone we knew."

Don looked at them awkwardly. "Everyone…?" Don asked. They both nodded. Neji turned to the hallway, "Come on in everyone." Every single person that Don knew poured into the room including Temari and his teammates.

The room was filled with a loud uproar and they all began to shake his hand or hug him with joy to see that he had returned. "Maybe dad was right." Don thought to himself smiling. Don looked around the room in amazement. "I'm going to need more groceries." He said. He walked to the kitchen and wrote down a long list of things he needed from the market. "Temari, I need you to get me every single thing off of this list on the double. We're going to have a feast tonight."

Temari saluted him, "Yes sir." She said dashing out the room and going to the market. In the mean time, the spot light was on Don, people were talking with him and laughing with him and having a good time. It wasn't long before Temari returned with everything he needed. Don began to cook and a sweetening aroma filled the room. Temari and his teammates helped make a larger eating space and set up the table.

The table was filled with succulent looking dishes and sides with plenty of drinks to go around. Don sat at the bar and ate while everyone sat in the eating area. Then Temari came walking around the corner, "Hey there handsome, why are you sitting here all alone?" she asked. "Just thinking about how the last two years of my life has gone." He replied.

Temari looked at him. "There's a whole bunch of people over there that missed you, you should go see them." She said. Don looked at her and smiled back. "You're right; though I have a feeling one person missed me more than anyone else." Don said. "Who?" Temari asked looking at him puzzled. Don got up and kissed Temari deeply and held her in his arms. When they broke, Temari blushed.

He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" Temari nodded and he led her into the main room where everyone was at the table eating and talking. Shikamaru looked up and saw Don and Temari together and smiled. "Nice to see she's in a better mood now that Don is alive." He thought to himself.

He got up and greeted Don with a handshake. "Welcome back man." He said. "Good to be back." Don replied. After a few hours everyone left and the room fell silent again leaving Temari, Don and his squad to themselves. Then a knock came from the door. Don got up and answered the door. It was an Anbu agent. "The fifth has requested your presence."

Don nodded and followed the agent out the door to Tsunade's office. Don entered Tsunade's office and took a seat in a lone chair that was placed infront of her desk.

"Now Don, we need to have a long talk."


	21. Chapter 21 Another Assignment

Ch. 21 Another Assignment

"So do you understand what I need you to do Don?" Tsunade asked. Don looked straightforward at her with a serious face. "Yes I do." Tsunade stood up, "You are one of our finest ninja," she paused "funny, I still call you _ours_, you live in Suna now." Don looked up at her, "Don't worry about it, I'm here to help either village, after all this is my home village and I do have some obligations to it."

Tsunade smiled, "Like I was saying, you are one of our finest ninja; I have total confidence in you." Don smiled and got up leaving the office. He headed back home where he walked into his father's master bedroom. He walked up to his father's trunk and opened it and pulled out some more scrolls.

"I have been waiting to use you guys for quite some time." He said pulling out the scrolls. He returned to his room where all of his friends were. He went to his room and grabbed his gear and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Temari asked. Don turned to his friends.

"Oh right, yeah, Tsunade already has me on a mission, she's giving me a month to train for it so you guys can do whatever, I have to remain here and start my training." Temari looked a bit sad. "You've been alive for two nights now and she already has you doing her bidding?" Rain asked. Don nodded, "the world doesn't rest just because a guy comes back to life."

They all shrugged. "You know where to find me incase an emergency occurs." Don said waving goodbye to his friends. Don returned to his house, locked all the doors, took a hot bath and went to bed. The next day he would begin his training for his next mission.

The next morning Don woke up, ate breakfast and headed to his back yard to dig through his family's scrolls to see what he could learn next. He opened up the first scroll. "Wow, this looks interesting, a wooden imprisonment jutsu, that might just come in handy." He made a hand sign and summoned his bear companion Bernatello.

Bernatello shook himself off. "I was in the middle of a nap, thank you very much." He said. "You're getting bigger by the day still I see, eh Bernatello?" Don said happily. Bernatello looked up at him. "Don, long time no see, how are things?" Don smiled at him, "Fine, just fine, I got my next assignment and I only have a month to train for it, I need your help with this."

Bernatello nodded, "Sure thing." Don showed him the first jutsu. "I want to see if I can imprison you." Don said pointing down at the scroll. "Are you freaking crazy? You're using me as a test subject? Don't you know that's animal abuse?" Bernatello started to complain. "Would you rather me send you to Temari since you don't want to help?" Don glared at him. The fur on Bernatello's face went pale, "Uh, no, no that won't be necessary." He said getting a good distance from Don.

Don made the hand signs and performed the jutsu. He only managed to make a half of a cage around Bernatello. Bernatello curled into a ball in fear, when he peeked up at the half made prison, he sighed in relief. After about an hour of trying, Don finally got it down, being able to make any sized prison that he wanted and making the walls pretty thick and strong.

Bernatello walked up to Don as he sat on the ground and laid his head in Don's lap and read along with Don the next jutsu. Don pet Bernatello's head while he read. "Wood armor?" Bernatello asked. "Yeah, looks interesting. Let's give it a shot." Don said.

Don made a hand motion and wooden armor appeared around his body. "Wow, looks cool, move around a bit, and make sure it's flexible." Bernatello said. Don moved around, doing jumps, flips, kicks, punches and all sorts of motions to make sure he could maintain high mobility. "This feels great, it doesn't add any weight, I feel as light as a feather." Don said looking at his armor.

Don then looked at Bernatello, "Give me your best shot." He said. Bernatello charged at full speed and slammed into Don. Don was sent flying back. "Wow, not a scratch on the armor. This is pretty durable stuff." He said as he got up.

"Yeah, but keep in mind that you won't be so hot if someone uses a fire element jutsu on you, no pun intended." Don looked at him, "True. I'll have to keep that in mind…. I wonder?" Bernatello tilted his head in curiosity, "What?" Don smiled at him, "I'm going to experiment on you." He said darkly.

Bernatello looked at him scared, "ok, now can I go to Temari's now?" he said looking at him whimpering. "Oh, don't be such a cry baby, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm just going to see if this jutsu will work on you, but if you really want to go to Temari's…" "No! I'm fine, see look I'm fine, big grin on my face." He said smiling showing his bear teeth.

"Let's get to work then." Don said. Over the next course of the month, Don and Bernatello worked together and trained and developed new jutsu and team strategies.


	22. Chapter 22 Putting the Hood Back On

Ch. 22 Putting the Hood Back On

Without any sort of farewell, Don woke up early that morning and left. This was the second time he could be seen as deserting his village. He put on his black hooded cloak and left the village behind him and didn't look back. He was once again the Shadow of Suna; he was The Outcast Ninja once again.

All he had with him was his basic ninja gear and all that he had learned over the past month. He walked silently through the forest alone and payed no attention to any of his friends, his only focus was on his destination.

He headed North West; Don looked around at his environment. As he saw a gradual change in the landscape as the terrain became rougher and rougher, as well as less trees showing up. By now he had been walking all day and he had little to eat, he found a spot on a nearby stream and set up camp. He made a hand sign and summoned Bernatello.

"What's up Don?" he asked. Don looked at him though his hood, "We are about another full day's travel, as we get closer to our destination, and we are getting more and more into dangerous territory. I'm going to need you to keep watch for me tonight." Bernatello nodded and watched as Don crawled into his sleeping bag that he had packed.

Bernatello stayed on high alert, when he was hungry for a midnight snack he just jumped in the river and got a fish. Don had conveniently pick out this spot for him, he knew that Bernatello would get hungry and, well, bears do like fish, so what better a place to set up camp than by a stream, plus there was fresh water at their disposal.

"I see you have your dark mysterious hood back on Don." His father said. "Yeah, it helps throwing off the people around me, it did work two years ago at the chunin exams, heck, I scared all of Konaha, I just don't want to be bothered by people when I travel." Don replied. "Well, you may draw some attention to yourself but if you also draw some intimidation with you then you shouldn't be bothered." His father smiled.

"Dad?" Don asked and looked up at his dad. "Yes?" he replied in a curious tone, "what is it?" "You never told me we could perform _that_ powerful of a jutsu, it's time you told me the secret to unlocking it." He smirked. Don's father smirked back, "So, you went through _those _scrolls. I suppose you were bound to find _that_ jutsu eventually and want to use it. However son, I can't tell you the secret to unlocking it."

Don looked up at his father, "Are you serious? Why the hell not?" His father smiled at him, "The key to using it varies per user, and how you manage to unlock its secrets is up to you." Don sighed, "That sucks, such a powerful technique just sitting there, and no specific way to unlock its secrets and unleash its power."

"Well listen to yourself, that's exactly why it is so hard to even figure out let alone to even perform it, it's so powerful that only a true wood element ninja could use it. It took me oh; up around the time you were born for me to unlock its secret to using it. Not everyone in our line of wood element ninja was able to figure out its secrets, only a few who have learned about it actually were able to perform it. Knowing your cleverness, you will figure it out."

Don woke up to Bernatello shaking him awake, "It's the first crack of dawn, time for you to eat and get going." Don hazily got up and ate a small bit of his rations he packed for his trip and resumed heading towards his destination.

Don walked on and watched as the Sun seemed to race him to the horizon. However that race would have to hold, it was noon and Don's stomach began to growl. He spotted a nearby town up ahead. He realized he was in his dark cloak so he took it off and stuffed it into his bag and entered the town. He found himself a nice little restaurant. He found himself a seat and looked at the menu.

A waitress came up to him, "What would you like to have this afternoon?" Don pondered for a little bit. He finally chose a selection off the menu and the waitress scurried off to fill his order. She came back with a glass filled with lemon aid. It was a short time and Don's food was served to him. He ate and then left the restaurant with money on the table.

Once he got a good unnoticeable distance from the town, he put his cloak back on. He began his walking once again.

He noticed that his terrain had mainly turned mountainous with the exception with clumps of forest here and there. He soon reached a ravine and looked down into it. There was a shallow stream about a few hundred meters down.

Don hopped down and began to follow the small stream. Eventually he made it to the mouth of a large cave and he made his way inside. Don stood in the middle of the main area when a dark but humble voice called out to him. "What might a mysterious stranger be doing here, are you lost?" Don said nothing but only stood there. Then five ninja in black cloaks with red clouds appeared before Don.


	23. Chapter 23 Don vs Deidara

Ch. 23 Don vs. Deidara

It was describing them as best as Don could through his hood, he saw a ninja with red eyes, a shark like ninja with a big sword; one with a plant like head, one who was blonde with a rather large ponytail and mouths on his hands, and last but not least, one with a swirly looking mask with a small hole to see through.

It was Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, and Zetsu. Diedara attacked Don and Don stepped out of the way and hit Diedara, knocking him into the dirt. Diedara was about to get up to attack Don when Tobi called off his anger. "Stop Deidara, it seems we have an interesting guest here. Do tell me stranger, what is your business here?"

"I heard there was a powerful organization of outcasts and deserters, I came because I want in." Don said. "How did you end up finding our hideout, stranger?" Tobi asked. "I have my sources." Don said as he jumped out the way of Itachi's and Kisame's surprise attack. "Very impressive." Tobi said, "Though what makes you are strong enough to join our organization?"

Don seemed to disappear into the shadows of the cave and reappeared behind him with a stone knife at his throat. "If, I kill you, I think I will more than be sure of gaining a spot in this organization." Itachi appeared behind Don with a kunai at his throat "I suggest you drop your weapon if you want to want to live." "And if I choose to kill this guy right here?" Don replied. "Go ahead, none of us here have any use of him, after all he allowed himself to be put in this position, but even if he did die, there's the matter of you being our intruder, for that, you must die."

Don smirked, "Very well then." Don let go of Tobi and reappeared where he was standing before. "Looks like this stranger has some promise, he's dark, clever, and knows his own limits." Tobi said, "Though do tell me, what village are you from?" Don didn't say a word, he reached into his left sleeve and pulled off his glove, he then threw it to Tobi.

"Well, well, the barren wasteland of Suna." He then threw back Don's glove. "I think I might just let you join however you have to pass a test. You have to fight one of us here; however, I will be choosing your opponent."

"Let me take this punk." Deidara said angrily. "Ha, you Deidara, you are the last person I would have chosen seeing as you were shoved into the ground so easily like a small child." Deidara grunted, "I was going to suggest he fight Kisame, but if you are going to be this persistent, then by all means go at him, just try not to wreck the cave."

Deidara smirked; he pulled out some clay and quickly molded it into five small birds. "Try this on for size." She said throwing the birds at Don, letting them fly at him. Don jumped out the way of the first one; however it shot quickly to the ground by his feet and blew up with a tremendous explosion.

Don was sent flying into the cave wall with a pile of rubble covering where he lay. Deidara looked at the pile of rubble, his face then shot up. "How?" Don got up from the rubble and brushed himself off, "So he likes to use explosives too?" he said to himself. "I'm actually impressed, you caught me off guard, I would have never guessed those clay birds of yours had the ability to blow up with such intensity."

"Now it's my turn." Don smirked. He pulled out his earth sword and split it in two. His skimmed the blades into the ground and popped up some bombs out of the ground and hit them Deidara's way. "Try my explosives, see how you like them." Don said as he ignited them. A smoke cloud appeared before Deidara, "He's probably going to jump out of that smoke any second now." He said to himself.

A single bomb appeared at his feet and detonated. Deidara was knocked to the ground. Don appeared from under the ground with his two swords across Deidara's throat. Diedara smirked and pointed up and disappeared. Don looked up to see stalagmites falling down at him. "Crap!" he shouted and quickly tossed some bombs into the air and vaporized the stalagmites.

"This is quite entertaining eh, guys?" Tobi asked his fellow members. "Why did you even let him fight hat guy?" Itachi asked. "Well, first I was never that fond of Deidara so if he dies, fine with me, and two if he somehow loses and is alive, I will throw our new member with him, that will keep him out of our hair." Itachi nodded.

Don saw a small flock of clay birds flying his way. Don quickly made a hand sign as they all surrounded him and exploded. Don was flung into explosion after explosion eventually he fell to the ground. "Wow, no one can survive something like that." Tobi said. However Don got up to everyone's amazement with his wood armor on. "I can't believe that worked." He said to himself.

Don slipped into the shadows once again then solid wood beams shot out of the ground and imprisoned Deidara in a solid wooden box. "Real cute kid, but this wooden prison won't stand a chance against my beautiful pieces of art."

Deidara heard Don hop ontop of the wooden prison. "You're right, that's why I took your bag of clay." Diedara felt down at his side. Don looked down at the prison he was on. "Now, I'm going to finish this." He hopped down and then earth bombs appeared in Diedara's prison. Don made a hand sign, detonating all of them and the others watched as they heard the explosion. The prison disappeared and Deidara was lying on the ground.

"You may want to go retrieve your friend." Don said. Tobi looked at him in delight, "Well done, now give me your glove." Don took out his glove and tossed it to Tobi. Tobi took out a kunai knife and cut a horizontal slash across the medal. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	24. Chapter 24 An Explosive Pact

Ch. 24 An Explosive Pact

Tobi smirked from behind his mask and returned Don's glove to him. "Now let's get you some new clothing." Tobi handed Don the same piece of clothing the other members of the Akatsuki were wearing; it was black and had red clouds on it. Don yawned, "If you need me, I'll be outside sleeping." as he walked out of the cave and headed up the ravine to find the nearest tree to sleep under.

"Deidara, since your previous partner, Sasori, died you and our new member will become partners." Tobi said as Deidara was being dragged up to where he was standing. "No way in hell will I partner up with that half pint." He yelled at him angrily.

"Keep in mind that he did spare your life. Get to know him some; I'm intrigued by our newest member." Deidara grunted, "Fine." As he left the cave to fine Don, the others merely laughed at him. Deidara found Don in his new clothing and saw the youth sleeping under a tree with his old hooded cloak tossed aside.

"So this is what you look like underneath the hood." Deidara said. Don said nothing, he just continued to sleep. "Tobi has now made us partners, that bastard." Don still remained silent. "Are you going to say something you little squirt?" he said angrily and kicked Don in the rib.

Don instantly reached out and grabbed Deidara's foot. "You best not do that again if you know what is good for you."

"If you have nothing important to say, then leave, I'm busy right now." Don said. "Busy? You call sitting your lazy ass under a tree and sleeping being busy?" Deidara asked in shock. Don yet again said nothing.

"I ought to blow you up right where you stand, you know that?"

Don just smirked at him, "But I'm lying down." Deidara grunted in anger and reached down to his side out of instinct. "Plus I still have your bag."

Deidara snatched it from him, when his opened it; the bag blew up into a bunch of leaves. "What the hell!"

Don smirked and held up the bag in his hands and taunted him with it. Deidara jumped for the bag and Don disappeared. "Damn clones."

Deidara looked up to see Don lying on a branch with the bag still in his hand.

"I grow tired of this game; here, you want the stupid thing, go get it." Don said throwing the bag into the ravine. Deidara jumped down after it; he landed on the ground and made his way back up the ravine.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled you runt."

Don smirked at him, "Ironic isn't it that we are in the Akatsuki and you are accusing me of pulling a dirty trick as if it were a bad thing." He then hopped down from the tree, "Well I guess we will have to deal with each other for now on, we're partners."

"Just who are you exactly?" Deidara asked.

"I guess you have the privilege of knowing my name; it's Don, The Shadow of Suna."

Deidara laughed at him, "How's your old Kazekage Gaara doing? No hard feelings that we killed him?"

"No, I was not around at that time." Don looked at Deidara, "So tell me, what's your story?"

"Just the same as you, just an outcast artist in my village, wanting revenge and such, nothing more."

"I see that you like to use explosives too, am I right Don?" Deidara asked him. Don nodded back to him.

"Tobi has a weird mind sometimes, putting two explosive users such as ourselves together as partners."

"All we need is the nine tailed fox's power and we will be one huge step closer to reshaping this world to our liking." Don thought to himself _Naruto. _

"We need to get going, before I came here, I was told what our assignment is."

Don looked curious, "And that is?"

Deidara had a huge grin on his face and chuckled some. "Oh, just some minor _reconnaissance_ on a certain village. Then we are moving toward Sunagakure to finish up some business."

Don smirked along with him, "Perfect." Deidara made a giant clay bird and Don hopped aboard. "Let's get going." Don said anxiously as the magnificent bird flapped it's wings and kicked off the ground and they flew off.


	25. Chapter 25 Red Clouds

Ch. 25 Red Clouds

Don and Deidara caught sight of Konoha in the distance. Soon they had flown over the gates of the village and before them was all of Konoha, a huge target for their destruction.

"You ready for this partner?" Deidara asked about to burst with excitement. Don smirked at him and nodded.

"Ok, let the bombs fly!" he shouted.

Don pulled bombs from his bad and let them fly down into the village and he detonated them destroying buildings. Wood and other building materials were blown everywhere and a panic in the streets began. Deidara was probably having more fun than Don, he was letting flocks of his clay birds fly hitting any structure he could find.

Tsunade calmly stood at her desk and watched as the villager's two attackers began to destroy her village and cause panic among her people. All of a sudden her assistant came running in.

"Lady Tsunade, the village is under attack."

"Don't you think I am aware of that?" and she watched as some flying debris hit her window.

"That's not all, our attackers are Deidara and …. Don."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She banged her fist on her desk with anger.

"What the hell is he doing with Deidara?" she shouted.

"He's wearing the Akatsuki uniform…"

Tsunade looked at him closer, it was true; he was with Deidara in the same uniform as him and helping him cause destruction.

"I want as many ninja on this ASAP. Repel the enemy. Kill them if necessary."

"But what about Don?" her assistant asked. She immediately received a glare from Tsunade.

"It's apparent to me that Don is a traitor, make that especially for him."

Tsunade's assistant ran out the office to give the order. Tsunade sat in her desk and put her hand on her forehead and grunted angrily.

"Well played Don. Well played indeed."

Any ninja that was on site attempted to repel Don and Deidara by throwing weapons at them. It was of little use. The whole village had been damaged but not to the point of complete destruction. The intensity of destruction varied, some buildings were mildly damaged as compared to others that ceased to exist.

Don and Deidara shook out their bomb bags.

"I'm all dry, how about you?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Deidara replied looking down at the half destroyed village "I think we have done enough here. Now we are off to Suna, we will stop somewhere along the way to resupply ourselves."

Don nodded and they flew off leaving the village behind them without any chance to counter attack. Tsunade called together all of her classically chosen young ninja. They all stood at attention waiting to hear her orders.

"I am sending all of you as part of a mission. I want you to hunt down our two attackers from earlier today and pose a counter offensive, if possible, to eliminate them."

Shikamaru stood with anger and aggression and looked highly disturbed. Tsunade looked up at the disrupted shinobi.

"Shikamaru, is there something you want to say?"

"You know damn well what I want to say." He replied angrily.

Tsunade could tell what Shikamaru was going to say and she figured it would be a waste of time for him to say it now and waste time so she dismissed the ninja. The ninja were heading through the forest trying to catch up to their attackers with Shikamaru at the lead. Naruto and Hinata were at his wing, and then Naruto was side by side with Shikamaru.

"What was it you got so worked up about in Tsunade's office? I've never seen you ever get worked up about something except for maybe once, but that was a long time ago, it's not like you, what's wrong?"

Shikamaru grunted and looked at Naruto, then glanced at Hinata. He wasn't entirely sure if it was good to say it, he knew how fragile Hinata's feelings were, however it might be much worse if she found out when they got there.

"Tsunade had the damn nerve to with hold our attacker's names." He started.

"So? Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Deidara and Don."

Hinata stopped where she was and the group stopped after they had seen her.

"So it's true, the rumor after the attack was true, Don was with Deidara destroying our village. What is wrong with him?" Neji asked.

"How could he betray us like that so suddenly, it makes no sense." Naruto angrily said.

"Tsunade told me after we left that he is no longer an ally of Konoha, he is now a traitor and has given us the order to eliminate him." Shikamaru added.

Hinata stood there listening to what her comrades were saying. A tear did not fall down her face, instead she fell silent. A feeling of anger consumed Hinata and she jumped ahead of her friends.

"Come on, we have work to do." She said darkly.

Naruto had tried the whole time to calm her down but she refused to, he had a focused mind; she was going to find Don.

Don and Deidara found a place to stop and let Deidara gather more clay for his bombs. As Deidara was restocking himself, Don got up from his resting place.

"Did you also tell that we had people following us?" he asked.

Deidara looked at Don and smiled.

"I did, what do you suppose we do? Do you want to kill them or should we continue on our way?"

Don got up and hopped on a limb.

"I know someone who is around here; I'm going to pay them a visit and I will meet up with you on the outskirts of Suna."

Deidara nodded and watched his partner zoom off into the trees. The leaf ninja noticed the sudden change in grouping of their attackers. They could tell that someone left the other, but who?


	26. Chapter 26 Sand Storm

Ch. 26 Sand Storm

The sun had set and the moon was full and bright. Deidara had finally made it to the far outskirts and sat behind a large sand dune alone while he waited for Don.

"Damn, it's been hours Don, where are you." He mumbled to himself. Don walked to the top of the dune and kicked him in the head.

"Are you ready for this?" Don asked.

Deidara rubbed his head and looked up at Don with anger.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"None of your business, I can assure you of that." He replied.

"Ugh, come on." Deidara grunted and they hopped aboard his giant clay bird and flew off toward Suna.

The group of leaf ninja arrived just as Don and Deidara had kicked off. They watched as the two got flew toward Suna.

"Let's go, we have to stop them." Naruto shouted pointing toward the sand village.

Then a familiar face jumped in their way. _Sasuke._ Naruto stepped forward.

"You guys go, I'll handle this." He said.

Sasuke grinned and the two old friends began to fight each other.

In the mean time Deidara and Don began to bomb all of Suna. Temari, Rain and Gazu jumped from their beds and ran outside to see what was going on. They saw everyone in a panic and running for cover as the bombs from overhead came falling to the ground.

While Gazu and Rain helped as many people as they could towards safety, Temari met up with her brother Gaara and they flew up to confront their attackers. It seemed like slow motion to Temari as she ascended up into view of her attackers.

"D…Don? Don, is that you?" she asked terrified from what she was saying.

Don humbly bowed to her, "Yes my dear Temari, what's wrong, you seem distressed, you should go lie down for a while." He then took out a bomb and threw it at her and detonated it. When the smoke cleared, a sand ball was there and had protected Temari from the blast.

"You tried to harm my sister and you have half destroyed my village, after all that we have done for you Don, you are no longer a ninja of ours." Gaara said darkly.

Don bowed once more to his former leader, "Well with my new set of clothing and this slash across my glove, I'd hope you'd realize that." Don smiled happily.

Temari watched and listened to her former friend and lover. A great anger aroused within her. She shot out of Gaara's sand orb which had been protecting her and hit Don with lethal force knocking him off Deidara's bird and sending him hurtling toward the ground below.

Rain and Gazu were nearby then they saw Don fall to the ground and Temari soon after him. Temari began to furiously attack him which Don easily dodged and began to head for the gates of the village.

"Was that Don?" Gazu asked looking toward Rain.

"I think it was, but what's going on here?"

The two of them followed Temari as she perused Don to the gates of Suna. Don had finally reached the gates and made his way to the open desert. By then the leaf ninja had caught up with Don, as did Temari. They encircled Don and he stood among them smirking.

"Well, well, look at my welcoming committee. Nice to see you all are doing so well."

"Shut up." Hinata said.

Hinata charged at Don and went hand to hand with Don. Don managed to dodge every attack that Hinata made toward him. Don then kicked sand in her eyes, while she flinched and was trying to regain her eyesight; he grabbed her and pushed her into the group of people. Neji then went at Don and failed as well, even with his rotation.

Then all at once everyone attacked Don. Don managed to fend them all off, with simple avoiding maneuvers, mainly he redirected the force of their attacks and sent them past him or into the sand. Then Don froze and was unable to move. Don smirked, he had been careless, he nearly forgot about Shikamaru and now he had caught him in his shadow possession.

Everyone glared at Don and Don just smirked back. They all had their individual blows at Don, all of which Don took and held his ground, not like he could move anyway thanks to Shikamaru's hold on him. Don could feel his hold on him weakening; he managed to raise his arm up. Right as everyone was about to deliver one final blow, Deidara swooped in and saved him at the last minute. Don made a hand sign and an explosion went off right underneath everyone's feat scattering them among the sand.

They flew down by where Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting. Don nodded at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded back.

"Well Naruto, it's been fun but I have more important things to attend to other than play around with failures like you." And he disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto by himself. When he saw the explosion, he headed to help his friends. When everyone got up they hopped on top of the gates to see what the damage was. All that was left was Gaara's office and what looked like to be Temari's house. These two structures seemed to stand out among the half destroyed village, seeing as they looked like they were untouched.

"Damn you Don, damn you." Temari said clinching her fists together tightly. The leaf ninja returned home with a mission failed.

"That Temari person, did you see the way she looked at you when she saw you with me? Was she like your girlfriend of something Don?" Deidara asked while they flew back to their hideout.

"Sort of, we had a really close relationship for a while."

"I see."

"Which makes me have to wonder, Deidara, how come you aren't one that the ladies flock to?" Don asked.

Deidara looked at him awkwardly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have three mouths, that's three places of pleasure that a woman could get at once, not to mention you have your…"

"Ok I get it, you don't have to go any further from there you little pervert. You have quite the imagination, it's a wonder that Temari never bitch slapped you or something."

"She did, twice, only with her fan, and it sent me clear across the village."

Deidara began to laugh at don and Don soon joined him.

A couple of days later, Gaara, Temari and Don's squad arrived in Konoha for an urgent meeting with Tsunade. The sand ninja entered her office with the looks of most disgust. They were not alone; the leaf ninja that had been sent after Don were also there with the same, if not similar looks on their faces.

"Now, let's get down to business." Tsunade said seriously getting up from her desk and standing infront of her peers. "We are going to discuss our operation in progress: the assassination of Don."


	27. Chapter 27 Assassination

Ch. 27 Assassination

A thick fog engulfed the forest and a mysterious figure walked amidst the fog. He had brown curly hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds. Mean while a lone squad of three ninja swiftly and silently made their way through the forest fog.

"Damn, this fog is thick; I can hardly see a thing." Don said to himself. While he was walking and struggling to see two inches infront of his face, he ran into a tree and fell flat on his back.

"Stupid tree! Stupid fog!"

He got up and continued on his way. Eventually he arrived at a rather large shrine with a huge oak tree standing infront of it. The remainder of the area was surrounded with forest and running alongside the shrine was a large stream that ran a large distance; a huge waterfall was at its end.

Don entered the large shrine and sat on a stone bench that was placed against the wall. Don looked around the room. Everything was hard wood flooring; in the center of the room was a fountain. The fountain's center was decorated with a mountain with small bonsai trees in random locations; at the top was a full grown bear.

Don got up and walked around the fountain and began to analyze it with fascination. Then a beautiful voice called out to him.

"I see you have taken an interest in my fountain."

Don turned around to see a beautiful priestess standing before him. She was young and had a well curved body. Surprisingly for a priestess, her clothes were revealing; her top covered her breasts perfectly but her stomach was completely revealed and her pants were nearly translucent to where it seemed as though she had nothing on underneath them. Her blonde hair fell just short of her shoulders, however it was hard to distinguish her face because a veil covered her mouth; all that could be seen was her deep hazel eyes. Don took her hand and kissed it.

"Quite the gentleman, you aren't like the others who have come visited me before, however my answer is still the same, I will refuse to conduct business with the Akatsuki."

Don, with his head still down near the priestess's hand, smiled devilishly. "You see, that is where the problem lies. I've come to finish our business with you and I do not intend on leaving until I get what I want." Don squeezed her hand tightly and the priestess screamed in pain.

"You are going to tell me what came here for or I will slit your pretty throat."

Don pulled out an earth knife and held it to her throat.

"Fine, I will show you." She said and walked to the fountain. She held her hand up and her hand was illuminated by chakra. She ran her hand along the bear's back like she was petting it. The bear came alive and went down the mountainside to a cave that was at its base and entered the cave.

The fountain's water was drained and the stones that made it up began shifting around. A stone stairwell was revealed and the priestess took the first steps into the new passage. Don followed after her. She picked up a torch and they walked down the stairwell.

"No tricks or I won't hesitate to kill you." Don said. He couldn't help but see some familiarity in her figure. He looked down at her waist and then below it. _Hmm, she has a nice looking butt. _He reached down to poke her butt then the priestess stopped him.

"If you sexually harass a priestess, the penalty is death."

Don stopped and grunted in anger. They eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"We're here." She said and led Don into the large chamber. Don approached the small shrine; he picked a small glass orb.

"Perfect, this is exactly what I have been looking for."

In a blink of an eye, a kunai knife was pressed to his throat.

"There's no way in hell that I will let you take that." The priestess said.

Don smiled, "You know, you look stunning in that priestess get-up, why did you never try that on me _Temari_?"

Temari threw her veil to the floor and grunted angrily. "You're a traitor to the village and our allies. You are a sick bastard and I will never forgive you, ever!"

"Oh boo-hoo, you're mean words have hurt my feelings. You know if you are going to wear a disguise, you should wear something less revealing, you nice butt gave yourself away."

Don put the orb in his cloak and jumped up into the air. He made a hand motion and reached into the stone ceiling setting off explosions causing rubble to fall. Temari fled to the surface and arrived in time to see Don shooting from the ground.

Temari leaped towards him with her fan raised over her head and swung at him, impaling her fan into the ground. Chunks of earth shot up and with her fan opened to all three moons, she swung at full force sending the chunks of earth beaming at Don.

He was hit hard in the chest by every chunk that was sent his way. Don snapped his fingers and an explosion went off and Temari was sent flying towards him. She landed in his arms coincidentally and he smirked at her. For a second she blushed then turned red with anger. Don felt a rush of chakra burst through him and he dropped Temari and fell to the ground. Don looked up to see Hinata glaring at him.

Neji appeared from behind a tree and joined Hinata.

"It's time for you to die Don." He said. Don noticed he was in the shadow of a tree. He vanished into thin air. Don reappeared by the stream and began to run. The three ninja caught up to him. Temari pounded Don on the side of his head with her fan sending him spinning, then Hinata and Neji stepped forward and in sync jabbed him, sending fatal bursts of chakra into him. The orb fell out of his cloak and Don fell into the river. Temari watched as Don's body was sent downstream then they watched as he went over the falls.

"It's done. Not even Don could have survived that." Neji said and he and Hinata left to go back to Konoha for a mission complete. Temari thought back, she saw the look in his eyes as he floated down stream. She looked down in disgust and returned to the shrine. "Too easy." She said to herself.

Don's body floated down stream and a pair of soft and gentle hands caught his body. Those same hands dragged him ashore and held him close. Don's eyes opened.

"Temari? Is that you?"

She held Don close and pressed her lips against his.


	28. Chapter 28 A Romantic Betrayal

Ch. 28 A Romantic Betrayal

Don felt heavy tears stream down upon his face. Temari kept a persistent lock on Don's lips. He was finally broken free of her grasp.

"What was that for? Why didn't you tell Neji and Hinata that I wasn't dead? You were the only one that could tell."

Temari looked down at him, she wanted to look angry because she was, though from that one final glance at her as she thought that he was truly going to be gone again, she saw something else. Above all else she was confused her love was before her in the most unthinkable place and yet there was something conspicuous about his actions.

"Because, the way you looked at me, you thought you were really going to die and all of a sudden you sent me one last message through your stare."

Since Don had purposely taken a beating for his mission, he was unable to move and thanks to the Hyugas he was unable to use any chakra for the next hour or so. Temari placed his head in her lap and she began to stroke his hair as she one did in the past.

"I know there is something up, I know you too well, you wouldn't do this unless you had a valid reason, this only thing is…"

"That apparently you have slept with me too much, that is why you know me too well?" Don interrupted sarcastically which he then was punched in the face for the smart ass comment.

"You don't have any valid reasoning for this. Don, tell me what is going on."

Don's face went serious. "I can't tell you Temari."

"Why the hell not? You're recent actions have everyone after you head, or did as of an hour ago."

"What's the point, as far as you are concerned, the world is now safe from Don, the Outcast Ninja, the Shadow of Suna, the traitor of Leaf and Sand."

"Fine, then I will come see you every night as long as you are alive." Temari said softly continuing to stroke his hair.

Don's head shot up at her. "But I'll be found out that I'm alive." Temari smiled at him. "That's not my problem now is it?"

"Besides, won't you get in trouble if they find out you are visiting me and keeping it secret that I was still alive to yourself?"

Temari kissed him on his forehead, "I don't care, even though the penalty in our village is death, at least we would die together." She laughed as Don's face went pale. _Besides, I'm going to find the truth._

Temari whipped out her fan and flew Don up to the shrine that they had met up at and failed their negotiations. She placed him on the single bed and then put a cold cloth on his forehead. Don fell asleep without a word. Meanwhile, Temari sat in the door way and watched the rain fall.

"Why does it always have to rain like this when Don is around?" she asked herself.

Just then she felt something nudge her. She looked down to see Bernatello at her side. He lay across her lap and cuddled to her closely and she began to pet him. _I see, so he does still care. _

When it became dark, Bernatello dismissed himself and Temari walked into Don's room to check up on him. He remained hard asleep as he usually would and still looked cute as he always had been when he slept. Temari crawled up next to him, even if he was conscious enough to object, after the beating he took, he couldn't physically do anything about it.

"I love you so much Don, you lazy ass ninja. I'll find out the truth and bring you home soon enough." She said softly and lightly brushed her lips on his. Don mumbled something in his sleep as Temari's arms wrapped around him. _Just how far will I be willing to go, just how far with this romantic betrayal go?_

Don awoke to the sun hitting his face. Temari was clung to his side. He got out of bed and crept out of the shrine. When Temari woke she slammed her fist into her pillow. "Damn it, he's gone! I'll kill that bastard."

She ran down into the chamber and saw the orb was gone. "Damn it, now that is gone too!"

Temari returned home and reported in with a mission complete.

"Is something wrong Temari?" her brother asked. She just looked at him with anger. "It's nothing, I'm glad that traitor bastard is dead."

Gaara got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Something tells me that part of you means that but the other half doesn't and that you wish that none of this was real."

Temari nudged his hand off of her shoulder and left his office and returned home. When she home, an envelope sat at her doorstep. She picked it up; it was from Don. She went inside and sat on the couch and opened it up.

_Damn it woman, you just had to push yourself into this. *sigh* Well, if you are going to so insist _

_On visiting me, let's at least have a rendezvous, there's a map along with this letter that will _

_show you where to meet me tonight. Just don't get caught and tell __no one__ of this or I will kill you._

Temari flew off to the rendezvous point and saw Don sitting in a tree and staring up at the moon in the night sky.

"I'm here." She said. Don then hopped down. "What is it that you wanted to see me so badly about?" Don asked angrily. Temari ran up to him and kissed him; her arms wrapped around his neck. Don didn't do anything; he just stood motionless with his arms around her waist kissing her back.


	29. Chapter 29 A Dark Change

Ch. 29 A Dark Change

It had been months since those bombing raids on Konoha and Suna. He managed to cut his ties with Temari after a short time of their first few meetings. Don sat alone at the mouth of the cave alone and stared up at the dark grey sky.

"Did you hear the news? Pein is dead."

Don turned around to see his Tobi standing next to him.

"Yeah, Kisame told me. Naruto is certainly more powerful than I had thought." Don replied.

Don pondered to himself, most of the Akatsuki had been killed off by now, and not too long ago his partner Deidara had blown himself up in an attempt to kill Sasuke when they got into a fight.

"That's not all Don, report has it that when Pein attacked Konoha he destroyed it, however somehow Naruto managed to convince him to atone for his past mistakes, so he brought the whole village back to life. Their Hokage defended the village and got a coma, while the elders and council were deciding what to do; they came up with holding an election of who would take Tsunade's place."

"And?" Don asked.

"A man named Danzo was chosen to replace Tsunade."

Don's eyes shot open. _So he finally did it, what is he going to be up to?_

He then stood up and walked out into the rain.

"I'm going out for a walk." He said in a dark tone. Tobi watched as Don became a blurred figured in the rain. Don found himself back at the shrine in the middle of the forest; the same one where he faked his own death.

He took off his cloak and hung it out on a line on the porch to let it dry. He then entered the shrine to make himself comfortable, lucky for him this was an old abandoned shrine. He found a room and unloaded his things and headed back to the main room and sat in the door way to watch the rain.

Just then a hawk carrying a rather large package swooped down at his feet. The hawk hopped off the package to reveal the leaf of Konoha on it. Attached to the hawk's leg was a message.

"I wonder what this could be." He said taking the message from the hawk's leg. The message was in code, one that only Don could understand. It was from Tsunade. Don looked puzzled; he began to read it.

_Dear Don,_

_It seems that things have taken an unexpected turn and they don't look good for me. In the likely event that something I have ordered this package to be delivered to you…_

Don opened the package, in it was an ANBU uniform, ontop of it was a bear mask. Don smirked.

_If you managed to get this, then you are now promoted to the special rank of ANBU. Your mission is simple. I have an ANBU agent that is closely trusted and I want you to meet him at the place located on the map. He will give you your next assignment within 3 days of you receiving this package so do not be late meeting him._

"Now it looks like I have more of a load to bear, I wonder what she could possibly want me to do, I'm in the Akatsuki now."

He got up and tried on the ANBU uniform. He smiled at how it looked and how it fit. It was custom made to his liking, Tsunade knew him too well. He finally placed the mask over his face. He smirked behind the mask.

He picked up the map and looked at it. "She couldn't have picked a more convenient spot." He said and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, the Akatsuki cloak still hanging on the line…

Three days had past and Don arrived at the rendezvous. It was a night and the moon was barely visible though the clouds that tended to pass over it. He turned behind him and looked up at the large carvings on the mountain that stood before him.

_Where is that guy, Tsunade told me not to be late, and I have to wait for this bastard? _He thought to himself.

Then an ANBU agent appeared behind him. "Are you Don?" he asked. Don turned to the man who appeared before him. "Yes, and you are?" he replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Mikazuki, the agent Tsunade mentioned in the letter."

"She also mentioned a mission in the message I received." He said hiding a sense of dissatisfaction in his tone.

"I sense your feeling of dissatisfaction," he cooed. "I know who you are Don, I have read your file thoroughly, current status: Akatsuki – Dead. Don't worry, nothing that I read in your file concerns me, it's not worth bothering over. Our current mission is more important than a traitor who has faked his own death."

Don grunted, "Why don't you tell someone I'm sure you will be honored as a hero, especially among our new Kage."

"He's not our Kage, he's my Kage, you no longer belong to this village. Besides, I am only loyal to Tsunade, not that scum who calls himself Hokage and I have sworn allegiance to Tsunade, so your secret is safe with me. Don't forget I have read your file."

"So what now?" Don asked.

"Your mission is to do some recon on the upcoming Kage meeting. I will be your support from the shadows. Other than that you are on your own. You were chosen for this because you are the only one who will be able to help us in the future for what we have planned. Now let's go."

Don and Mikazuki left the village behind them and headed out to where the meeting was going to take place.


	30. Chapter 30 The Bear's Shadow

Ch. 30 The Bear's Shadow

Don and Mikazuki traveled nonstop for a whole day and when the night of the next day came, they finally camped someplace and rested. Mikazuki had Don make a campfire and they sat down and ate some food.

"Don, you've been quiet this whole trip, is something the matter?" Mikazuki asked.

Don looked up at his companion through his mask. "No, things are fine."

"You know, out of all the ANBU I have known or learned about, you are one of the most interesting."

"What do you mean, I'm not that special. I'm your typical outcast and deserter as well as a traitor and I got what I deserved; I was killed for it."

"What are you hiding Don? Your file suggests that you were once an outgoing ninja and something happened after your father died."

Don grunted angrily at him. "What was that about not prying into my past? Besides, what are you hiding behind that stupid mask of yours; aren't we supposed to be partners?" he replied.

"Heh, I'm an ANBU, secretive is what I'm all about but if you must insist on finding out what I am hiding behind this mask, I'll show you." Mikazuki took off his mask to reveal a man in his early twenties. He had black hair that covered his head like a lion's mane. He had black eyes to match his hair.

"Now that I have shown you my face, show me what you are hiding behind your mask."

"What would be the point? You read my file; you know what I look like." Don replied.

Mikazuki drew a knife, "Would you rather me cut it off?" he smirked at Don.

Don took off his mask smirking back at him.

"That's better." He looked at Don's face. "I still don't get why Tsunade favors you for missions like this, I have seen better ninja, ninja that you would never even hope to match in caliber."

Don snapped his finger and a couple of earth bombs popped to Mikazuki's side. "Watch your mouth Mikazuki-san; I'd hate to have to kill you."

"As would I." he replied pointing up to Don's throat. A shadow clone stood behind him with a knife to his throat.

With a wave of Don's hand the bomb's disappeared as did the shadow clone.

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" Don asked.

"We are about a day away if we continue our current pace so you need to get some rest for tomorrow. However Don, there is something I think you should know, something that only a select few such as me who are deep within the government know."

"And what would that be?"

"Danzo has the Sharingan. No one is allowed to know. I don't know what Danzo is up to but it isn't good."

"My father used to confidentially tell me things top secret that he knew when he was still alive and active in the most elite circle of ANBU. The group he was in knew things like this and he always talked of Danzo with much concern. Danzo has always hated my family and in the shadows, he was made countless failed attempts to wipe out my entire family. I wonder if he was behind my father's assassination."

"I don't know Don; however there is another thing Tsunade did not tell you in the letter. Since you received that letter from Tsunade promoting you ANBU, you were automatically sent to fill in your father's spot in the elite circle of ANBU that is why you were partnered up with me."

"Interesting. Tell me, does Konoha look to me in much promise?" Don asked in a low voice.

Mikazuki looked at him sternly. "I can't tell you for sure, however I have a decent idea. Shortly after you deserted Konoha Tsunade went through a hellish meeting with the elders and other leaders of this village. A line was drawn and everyone took sides. You made quite a commotion among them. Half of the crowd wanted you dead for your treason; they blamed your father and his possible teachings to you. The other side with Tsunade countered their arguments which kept you alive. However one main reason that Tsunade brought up that everyone there knew that kept you alive, even I knew of this reason."

Don's expression was calm but inside his mind were a million things swirling about.

"Relations between Konoha and Suna were rapidly dwindling. Sure Tsunade and Gaara were on good terms with each other however leaders from both villages were not on the same page as the two Kage. We all knew it, if nothing was solved, then we would be in danger of another attack in the coming six months, after the chunin exams, we feared Suna was going to break all ties with us and attack the village once more. If it hadn't been for your surprise appearance then things would have gotten out of hand."

"So I provided the link between the two villages, because of me joining Suna and them seeing my abilities, they then had little reason to go to war with Konoha."

"You catch on quickly kid." Mikazuki laughed.

"So what are we going to be looking for exactly?" Don asked.

"I don't know, for starters, we need to eavesdrop on the meeting and get an idea of what is going on. From that we can make our next steps."

Don leaned against the log he was sitting on and went to sleep. Mikazuki watched him for a few seconds and then watched the fire. "The outcast is nothing more than just a bear's shadow now."


	31. Chapter 31 The Great Kage Meeting

Ch. 31 The Great Kage Meeting

The two ANBU woke up before the crack of dawn and continued on their way. The sky was grey and snow began to gently fall upon them; their breath creating humidity from behind their masks.

"How far do we have left?" Don asked.

"Not too far, we have to make it past tight security though; think you are up for the challenge?" his partner asked.

"I'm not the Shadow of Suna for nothing you know." He replied.

Soon they came to a rocky area in the middle was a cave guarded by the Land of Iron's Samurai. Mikazuki disappeared as did Don. They reappeared some distance from the meeting building. They watched as the Kages walked into the building.

_Temari…._ He said to himself as he watched the pugnacious blonde of his home village walk in with her two brothers.

"Don, you will be the one who slips inside and eavesdrops on the meeting, I will stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious or anything that could go wrong."

Don nodded and melted into his own shadow and made his way into building. Their first comments were just mere bickering towards each other and challenging their right to rule their own country. As usually, however, Gaara of the Sand remained quiet. Then something caught his attention.

"Stop all this useless feuding, this is not what I called you here for." The Raikage shouted in anger "We are here because of Sasuke Uchiha's participation with the Akatsuki."

Then one of the other Kage interrupted him. "And what of Don? Lord Kaze and Hokage, did he not attack your villages too? What steps have you taken for his participation with them?"

"He has been treated with too much tolerance in the past by our former leader. Now that I am Hokage, I will treat him no different than Sasuke, even if he is a very special case." Danzo replied sternly.

"Case? What do you mean Lord Hokage?" Gaara asked inquisitively.

"He is a descendent of our First Hokage after all, how else would he be able to use that wood element jutsu of his?"

Don's eyes widened, _him, a descendent of the first Hokage? So calling Tsunade "aunt" as a kid wasn't just some name to call her. They really were related…_

_Don, a descendent of the First Hokage? I would have never know yet it explains so much and yet so little. _Temari thought to herself.

"Our naïve council still has hope for the boy; his father was to become Hokage one day and his son to follow; once his father died they council looked to him even more with even greater promise despite his reclusive attitude." Danzo said angrily "Sacrifices must be made and he will be found and ki…"

"You must have not heard Lord Hokage, but shortly after he attacked your village, Lady Tsunade sent an assassination squad after him, we eventually trapped him and killed him." Temari interrupted.

"Hmm, this is news to me; however I do not wish to take much more of this meeting's time by worrying about a dead traitor."

As the meeting went on Don's head was sent spiraling, Danzo had the Sharingan and now Zetsu had appeared before all of them and gave them a warning of Sasuke's coming to the meeting. Don returned and reported back to Mikazuki as the Raikage busted from the building to find Sasuke.

"Hmm, things have taken an interesting turn. Let's see how things unwind before we make our next move."


	32. Chapter 32 Flash of Lightning

Ch. 32 Flash of Lightning

Sasuke and the Raikage stood off, each with the intent to kill in both of their eyes. Their breath creating humidity as it collided with the cold air. Don observed this fight from the shadows as the two powerful beings began with opening attacks.

"You will pay for attacking my village you little runt." The Raikage said as he charged foreword and slammed his metal cuffs onto Sasuke only to be blocked. Sasuke jumped back and fired his great fire ball jutsu at the Raikage. He merely smirked and clapped his hands together creating a monstrous roar of thunder which nullified the fireball.

_Interesting. _Don thought to himself. Sasuke performed a quick hand seal and summoned the chidori. The Raikage punched into the ground splitting it in two as Sasuke charged at him. Sasuke jumped into the air and saw the Raikage clam and a monstrous roar of thunder could be heard and a powerful sound wave sent Sasuke flying.

As Sasuke landed he sent a burst of chidori through his blade and struck the ground sending it shooting toward the Raikage. He in turn split the ground with a powerful punch to evade the attack. Just then Sasuke raised his blade into the air and lightning struck it and he redirected it toward the Raikage. The Raikage put his arms up to block himself; the lightning scattered, shooting in various directions.

Don fell to the ground. All within the time it takes lightning to strike; it took for this to happen. Even though the Raikage had blocked the attack, the scattered lightning hit Don instantaneously afterward. Everything went black for Don; all he remembered last was a flash of white light.

When Don awoke, he found himself at home in Konaha, in his bed at his family's home. When he got up a sharp pain struck him on his chest. He looked down and noticed his torso was wrapped in medical tape. He slowly got up and searched the house for any signs of people but found no such thing, not even a sign of anyone recently coming into his house.

By hid door was a chest, it looked really old. Don looked at it puzzled having never seen it before and brought it to the couch and opened it up. Inside was a note.

_To this, I leave my male descendents, whoever is of age to wear my armor shall inherit this with only this oath to take: they will eventually come to rule with village as Hokage and do everything in their power to do good for this village. _

There was also another note.

_Dear son, _

_This is another one of those things that you would not have received until you were of the proper age. Now that you are I want to congratulate you. I left this with your relative Tsunade seeing as it is directly hers since she is the First's granddaughter, however with no son's to her name you are the next person in line to take this armor. For the rest of your life, wear this armor with pride and when you become Hokage, rule the best way you can. _

Don looked down and picked up the armor. It was pretty old yet it was in great shape for its age. He tried it on and somehow it seemed to slip right on as if it were made for him. He thought back to recent events and realized that he must have failed his recent mission and there was no use in trying to go back even if he hadn't and he still had to continue it. He then remembered what his final orders from Tsunade were, his final mission.

He resumed to pack a few things and checked his house to make sure it would be in good condition. He walked out of his house and looked around; he saw no one. He remembered that this was good thing because he is supposed to be dead, again. He dashed off and didn't look back.

Maybe it was better if he was long forgotten.


End file.
